Here to show the world
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Lexia Jones a huge indy wrestler gets snatched up into the WWE . She ends up catching the eye of NXT commentator Corey Graves & long time friend Finn Balor .
1. Chapter 1

**Character Bio : **

**Name: ** Lexia Jones

**Nickname: **The Total Package , Lexi , Lex

**Age :** 23

**Hometown:** Philadelphia, Pa

**Appearence:** Complexion like Cameron , Grey eyes , shoulder length black &amp; brown hair with side bangs .She's got a small frame similar to Aj .

**Personality: ** Lexia a bad ass who doesn't take anyones crap , when on her good side she's nice,loyal and caring but once you cross her she will forever be out for blood . She's a party girl , a free spirit and almost always the center of attention .

**Wrestling Style : **Brawler/Highflyer

**Finishers :** Spinning roundhouse kick (Facelift) , Phoenix splash (Fire Bird) , Headlock Driver (Total Package) , Tilt a Whirl Arm-Bar , MoonStomp (Lucky Charms)

**Background: ** As a child she modeled and took dance &amp; gymnastics class , by age 13 she decided that wasn't for her and started training to be a wrestler, while also learning kick boxing and karate . By the age of 19 she'd been grooming into the perfect package, becoming a prominent indy name by 22 . Outside of her training she lived a pretty good life , the perfect family with enough money to keep her happy . Street smart &amp; book smart .

* * *

**Summary :** Lexia Jones is the newest NXT Diva , The perfect package Beauty,Brains &amp; Talent . But how far will she really be able to make it . CoreyGraves/Oc/FinnBalor

* * *

_Flash back 1 week earlier . . . _

_My hands shook as I looked down at my cell phone , I had my tryout for the WWE a few weeks ago and today they were supposs to be calling me . They had put me up against some NXT Diva Char something I didn't care for her name my only objective was getting hired . This had been my third try out and well you know they say third times the charm . My phone finally vibrated in my hand an unknown number flashed across my screen . I almost squealed at the Connecticut area code quickly composing myself I answered ._

_"Hello ? " I said nervously_

_" Hi , this is Hunter am I speaking to Lexia ? " _

_"Yes this is her . " _

_"Well Lexia I'd like to offer you a developmental contract with NXT . " Hunter replied my heart nearly leapt out my chest ._

_"Really ? Yess , I'd love that . " I said back silent tears of joy streaming down my cheeks_

_"We'll fly you out to Stamford tomorrow to sign the contract and have you down in Florida by next week does that sound good to you ? " _

_"It's perfect thank you . " _

And true to his word my contract was signed the next day and all my belongings and myself was relocated to sunny Tampa,Florida in a week . I had arrived at the performance center early I was told to come in and meet with William Regal to go over a few things . I couldn't help but fangirl a little bit seeing this place on Tv &amp; being here were two totally different feelings .

"Ah, you must be Ms Jones , I'm the general manger here William Regal . " A heavily accented voice said from behind me , I turned around and smiled I'd watched Regal kick major ass growing up it was crazy having him in front of me .

"Yes I am Lexia , it's amazing to meet you Mr Regal . " I couldn't knock the grin off my face no matter how hard I tried he shook my hand before leading me off into a room .

"So Lexia how much experience do you have ? " William asked me as he sat down behind a desk and pulled out a file .

"I've been training since 13 but I didn't regularly start competing til 19 . " I responded feeling kind of nervous he just nodded

"6 years of training with 4 years of in-ring experience ? " He asked I just nodded for the first time in my life feeling shy . "You're also a former child star ? "

"I wouldn't say child star , I did a few photo-shoots and maybe a few commercials . " I replied a little weirded out by them digging that far back into my life .

"And you're only 23 ? I've seen a few of your tapes you're a natural on the mic and in the ring , but I'd like to see you do both in person . " William replied I nodded again "I'll give you some performance center gear so you can change and we can get started . "

* * *

Regal had me cut a 60 second promo about myself and what I hoped to achieve which was pretty easy for me , when I was done he applauded me and said I was one of the best talkers he'd ever come across and my mat work was top-notch overrall he called me one of Hunter's best indy finds but the best part is I would be immediately making my NXT debut .

That same feeling I got at the center was exactly how I felt walking into Full-Sail I just wanted to walk around and bask in everything hell even the walls were exciting to me right now . I saw a few huge named former indy people walking around here alot of them stopped &amp; stared at me I was at this point in my career use to it , I wasn't dubbed the Total package for nothing smiling politely at them and secretly loving the attention I followed the signs and went to the locker room . The "Divas" all eyed me in confusion except that Char something chick .

"Jesus they got you here fast . " Char something said running her fingers threw her blond hair

"They were not going to pass up on me again . " I replied cockily she laughed lightly I put my bag down and pulled out my gear ( a Black cropped halter top with silver lining , black short shorts with a silver belt and shiney black combat boots ) .

"Who you going up against ? " This girl with a side ponytail asked she looked pretty familiar to me back I couldn't remember from where

"Ummm , Carmella I think . " I replied changing into my gear the two of them pretty much went on to talking to each other once I finished getting dressed I decided to adventure around I was pretty early and had the third match of the night . I turned a corner and collided with somebody me being the smaller person I fell flat on my butt .

"Oh crap , I'm sorry . " A heavily accented voice replied I looked up and laughed

"So this is where you disappeared to . " I said playfully as he helped me up . " Thought I'd never see the great Finn Balor again . "

"Lexi , when the hell did you get signed ? " Finn asked smiling hugely I had the pleasure of meeting him during my very brief stint with NJPW

"About a week ago . " I said before dancing a little bit he shook his head at me .

"I didn't think little Lexia was the indy wrestler I've been hearing about all week . " He smiled as he looped his arm with mine and we started walking again .

"Why would you not think it was I, the total package ? " I raised,an eyebrow at him before laughing .

"You are right . " He laughed and looked at my outfit "Damn you're on the card tonight too ? "

"Duhh , I'm gonna kick Carmella's ass . " I said confidently "Who you up against ? "

"Breeze . " He replied I just nodded the name didn't ring any bells to me .

"Sounds fun I guess ? "

* * *

_SAWFT is in a sin ._

_" My name is Enzo Amore, and I am a certified G, and a bonafied stud. And you can't teach that! __And this right here, this is Big Cass, and he's 7 foot tall, and you can't teach that! __And this right here, this is Carmella, and she's hot as hell, and you can't teach that! __BADA BOOM, REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM! " Enzo Amore announced just before fabulous started playing and out came Carmella ._

_"My Name is Carmella &amp; I am the princess of Staten Island , and the most fabulous Diva in all of NXT . " Carmella boasted before climbing into to the ring " Badda Bing Badda Bing Hottest chick in the ring ." _

_Her music cut off and was replaced with Keri Hilson's Pretty girl rock , confusing most of the crowd pretty soon Lexia emerged on the stage she snickered once she saw the team in the ring ._

_"And introducing the opponent from Philadelphia , Pe__nnsylvania Lexia ! " Jojo announced . Lexia made her way to the ring with her hips swinging smirking . She climbed into the ring and the bell rang Lexia eyed Carmella up and Carmella responded by flipping her hair , the new diva rolled her eyes before throwing Carmella to the mat by her hair she followed that up by climbing on top of her and throwing down punches to the Princess of Staten Island's face . Lexia went to pull up Carmella but she reversed into an inside cradle ._

_"1!" Lexia kicked out . Carmella tossed Lexia back to the mat by her hair angerily _

_"How you doin ! " Carmella yelled dragging Lexia around the ring by her hair before chucking her into the corner . The Philadelphian clutched her head as she sat in the corner until Carmella started choking her with her foot she didn't let up until the ref counted to four . She dragged Lexia to the middle of the ring and went for her headscissors but Lexia rolled away , both divas got to there feet Carmella ran at Lexia intending for a clothesline but ran straight into the Facelift (Spinning Roundhouse kick ) she covered Carmella for the win ._

* * *

Once I got backstage Finn , Char something &amp; ponytail girl were waiting for me . I smiled at the two divas and playfully glared at Finn .

"Nice match , although I feel bad they stuck you up against someone so green . " The blonde said I knew that chick sucked way too much hair pulling &amp; hair flipping .

"No wonder she sucked . " I replied with an eye roll .

"She kicked your ass Lex . " Finn said I flipped him the finger before turning to the two divas again ,

"Let's ditch Balor here and go back to the locker . " I suggested they both agreed and we walked off I glanced over my shoulder &amp; caught Finn watching me .

"So how do you two know each other ? " The blonde one asked

"New Japan Wrestling . " I simply said the blond nodded while the ponytail girl didn't really say anything . When we got back to the locker the other divas were there I couldn't hide the grin on my face when I saw a certain Irish redhead .

"Becky ! " I smiled at her before engulfing her in a hug " I haven't seen you in forever . "

"Little Lexia . " Becky Lynch smiled hugging me back when we broke away from the hug both Char I gotta find out her real name &amp; the chick with the ponytail looked uncomfortable , Becky looked at the both of them &amp; snorted "What are you doing hanging with Charlotte &amp; Bayley ? "

"They were nice to me when I got here . " I responded mostly relieved I now knew there names , and then I remembered Becky didn't like these two &amp; vice versa . Becky nodded before sitting back down the room was full of tension already , the two nicest girls on the roster didn't like my only actual friend on the roster . Crazy right . Charlotte left the locker but Bayley stayed she smiled at me before sitting with the chick dressed like a fairy . That was some pretty weird shit but hey she's a cute little fairy atleast . I felt like a shit person I watched NXT but paid no mind to the divas besides Becky &amp; the red head she's always with Sasha . I flopped down next to Becky and glanced at the Tv Carmella's team was in a match ,yup didn't care .

"I wasn't really paying attention out there , what did the commentators say when I was out there ? " I asked trying to start up another conversation everybody was way to quiet for my liking .

"The usual stuff they say when girls wrestle , she's so pretty , her outfits so cute . " Becky mocked playfully "Except Corey he seemed to know your whole back story . "

"Corey Graves ? " I said confused she nodded " What'd he say ? "

"Your modeling &amp; dance background , then he said something about you both being from Pennsylvania . " Becky explained

"That's not creepy at all . "

"Hey it's nice that he does his research he even called Facelift by it's name, even talked about fire bird . " Becky giggled while I rolled my eyes "Renee also talked about your kick boxing &amp; Karate . "

"So besides us how many other chicks am I gonna be wiping the floor with ? " I asked the female roster seemed alot smaller than what I was use to .

"There's Alexa over there . " She pointed towards the fairy chick . " You've met Bayley,Charlotte &amp; Carmella, all that's left to meet is blue pants , Dana , and Sasha . "

"So there's only 8 of you ? "

"Pretty much unless you count Devin the interviewer &amp; Jojo the announcer . "

"Soo where is the other half of Team BAE ? " I hadn't seen the Woman's champion at all yet and the show was nearly over .

"She might be flaunting that belt around , maybe she never even showed . " Becky replied with a shrug .

* * *

After the show . . .

"Hi , I just wanted to personally welcome you to NXT . " Corey Graves smiled he'd approached me just as I was leaving the building to head home .

"Oh thank you . " I couldn't help but admire his features the guy was dreamy not as dreamy as Roman or Finn but still very dreamy .

"I'd like to get to know you better can we go somewhere and hang out ? " He asked I glanced down at my watch it was a little past 10 pm and I wasn't really tired or anything .

"Sure, hop in my car we can head to my place . " I suggested pulling out my keys

"Great . "

* * *

An/ So i wanna try my hand at an NXT story , kinda similar to No pressure No diamonds , &amp;|Heart of a champion but it's completely kayfabe ,


	2. Chapter 2

Corey was really cool , I'm guessing we clicked right away with both being from the same place . Saddly though I had to kick him out but I might be seeing him again later after I do lunch with Becky &amp; Sasha . After a quick shower I tossed my hair into a bun and got dressed in a plain white tanktop , half black half pink shorts &amp; black sandals . I grabbed my purse with my wallet &amp; phone in it and walked down the hall , Becky had told me last night Sasha lived in the same building as me . I knocked lightly on the door soon enough a short girl with pinkish red hair answered the door , with the women's title draped over her shoulder .

"Lexia , come in Becky should be here in a few . " Sasha smiled it looked a little forced but I chose not to say anything about it , giving her an equally forced smile I walked inside her apartment I took a seat on her leather couch while she leaned on the wall by the door .

"So how long have you known Becky ? " Sasha asked shifting the title onto her other shoulder .

" A few years I met her threw Finn . " I replied looking around the apartment " You live alone or is there a roommate somewhere ? "

"The ring announcer Jojo , she's out right now so it's just us . " She replied she took a step closer to me her body language came off hostile but she was so tiny I didn't feel threatened "Stop staring at my title , you'll never get it . "

"That's what you think little lady . " I smirked while Sasha glared she was about to respond but there was a knock at the door she rolled her eyes as she went to open it .

"Beckys here, time to go . " Sasha called , I got up and walked back out into the hallway , Sasha slammed the door behind me just missing my shoulder .

"Nice try pipsqueak . " I smiled as me &amp; Becky walked ahead .

* * *

"So what did you two talk about before I picked you up , Sasha looked ... like Sasha . " Becky asked after Sasha went to the bathroom .

"Nothing much , although I think she sees me as a threat . " I smiled gleefully making Becky laugh .

"She's a wee bit insecure sometimes . " Becky replied looking over her shoulder "She's a great athlete she's just evil . "

"Evil works sometimes neither one of us are perfect little angels . " I said smiling , my smile got even bigger when Sasha rejoined us .

"So whats on the agenda for Team BAE today ? " I asked pulling out my phone checking my messages quickly

_From : Corey_

_ I can pick you up in 5 . _

I typed a quick response and left my phone on the table .

"I'm hitting the gym with Summer . " Sasha said crossing her arms

"I just gonna relax today . " Becky replied we talked for the next few minutes with Sasha staying quiet with her arms crossed . I got another text saying Corey was outside so I said bye to Becky and nodded to Sasha before walking outside . A black convertible pulled up in front of me Corey waved to me over .

"You getting in or what ? " He joked I rolled my eyes before walking around to the passenger side and hoping in .

"So where are we going ? " I asked as he pulled off

"I'm gonna introduce you to some more of the roster . " He replied I rolled my eyes that didn't really answer my question . After driving about another 15 minutes we ended up at a bar . It looked like a good time , so I followed Corey inside without a second thought on the inside it was kinda dark but it gave off a chilled vibe . I felt a few eyes on me &amp; smirked that's the way it was all eyes on Lexia , You could look but you couldn't touch . Corey put his arm around my waist just as we stopped in front of a table , there was that guy who's part of Carmella's team the crazy looking one , this smug looking blond guy , El Generico well Sami Zayn &amp; Finn .

"Guys this is the newest diva , Lexia Jones . Lexia that's Enzo Amore , Tyler Breeze , Sami Zayn &amp; Finn Balor . " He introduced I guess he didn't know I'd already met everyone except Tyler .

"Hi . " I waved they all waved back Corey sat beside Sami while I sat on the other side by Finn .

"Lexia long time no see . " Sami smiled

"Yes it's been years . " I said pouting

"Where did you two meet ? " Corey asked looking back &amp; forth between us

"PGW . " We both said at the same time with a shrug

"You're an indy chick ? " Tyler asked looking a little shocked I just grinned "I thought you were a model . "

"I modeled as a kid . I trained for 6 years and then worked the indy scene 4 years . " I replied shrugging I was use to being mistaken for just a model it rarely happened since I was one of the most popular female wrestlers on the independents though .

"How'd you get to PGW then ? " Corey asked he sounded impressed moments like this just stroked my ego .

"Alot of my practice tapes were what helped book me jobs , I have better practice tapes then alot of people had of serious ones . "

"She actually went up against me , kicked my ass . " Sami said laughing .

"She's kicked mine too . " Finn added

"You underestimated me . " I joked I looked back to Tyler " I've been all over though , Dragon Gate , New Japan , CZW , Ring of honor , Chikara are just a few places . " I listed off the top of my head

"And somehow we've never crossed paths . " Corey spoke up I laughed lightly

"I never got to stay for too long , I was constantly getting calls I spent the most time with New Japan . " I replied with a snort " I thought you did your research Graves . "

"Just a little bit you did kind of pop up on us at the last second . " He replied

"Cute girl over there , Breeze be my wingman . " Enzo said

"Let's go get drinks . " Finn suggested before long only me &amp; Sami were left at the table .

"So how are you adjusting ? " Sami asked we had a pretty strong bond a few years back &amp; I'm pretty sure after some time we'd be back like that .

"Pretty easy, my only real dislike is the lack of competition on the female roster . " I said having only 8 other people to go up against would get pretty boring really quick especially with my habit of studying who I'm up against after three matches I'll end up knowing there strategy if there any good , if they suck well I'll pick up on it pretty fast .

"They have some more chicks in training, &amp; there always raiding the indies just be patient little one . " He replied I see the little one nickname is still around .

"I'll kick all there asses just from the few matches I've seen besides Becky , Sasha &amp; Bayley would be able to keep up with me . "

"Charlotte,Dana &amp; Alexa are good too . " He replied I laughed when I noticed he subtly agreed with me that Carmella sucked .

"Charlotte is really green but confident same with Dana but Alexa is too timid for me . " I replied

"You really studied them , your gonna end up on the main roster pretty quick . "

"We're getting called up together . " I promised holding out my pinky he smiled as he took my pinky in his . Corey &amp; Finn came back both caring two drinks . Corey passed one to Sami while Finn kept both to himself .

"Aren't you gonna give her that ? " Corey raised an eyebrow as Finn did both shots back to back .

"She's straight edge like Punk . " Sami answered

* * *

Hanging out with the guys was pretty cool even though I mostly stuck by Sami , I still had a good time . Enzo &amp; Tyler never came back to the table I'm pretty sure they scored with that some chicks . Corey ended up leaving before us which kind of sucked considering he drove me here . Finn had a few drinks and I didn't feel comfortable letting him head home alone so I snatched his keys &amp; drove him to my place since it still pretty early in the day only about 4o'clockish . He could sober up in a few hours then drive himself home . While I was unlocking my door I was distracted by a snicker coming from down the hall I rolled my eyes as I pushed the door open , I watched Finn go inside before turning my attention to the NXT Women's Champion .

"What's funny Sasha ? " I asked with a tight smile she smiled back leaning on her doorway

"This is just the second guy you've brought home in 24 hours . You sleeping your way to the top ? " She spat , now I was seeing this evil thing Becky was talking about .

"No need to pipsqueak . " I shot back with a crooked grin

"Pipsqueak ! ? I'm taller than you ! " Sasha yelled I held back my laugh as I walked inside my apartment shutting the door behind me . I noticed Finn fiddling with my playstation .

"Are you sober enough to even operate that ? " I smiled taking a seat on the couch he scuffed &amp; turned it on before taking a seat beside me .

"I'm not drunk you're just paranoid . " He replied starting up the game . I felt my phone vibrate so I checked my messages Becky had sent me a link to the WWE Website . I shrugged and opened it .

_" My name is Lexia &amp; I am here to make a name for myself , I am going to destroy the other divas one by one , group by group until I am the only one left standing . I am going to show you what a true wrestler looks like . First I'll be NXT Divas Champion then I'm going to take over NXT , than the WWE &amp; then the world . Get ready . "_ They'd thrown together a nice promo for me , they took the 60 second promo Regal made me give , some of me practicing and a few of my indy tapes and mashed them together .

_To : Becky_

_Hmm Maybe that's why pipsqueak felt so threatened . _

"You shot a promo ? " Finn asked not taking his eyes of the screen .

"When Regal had me practice I didn't think he was filming . " I replied " It came out pretty good don't you think . "

"I'll have to watch it later , I need to see it not hear it . " Finn replied I rolled my eyes and went back to my phone .

_From : Becky _

_Pipsqueak ? Last I checked she was taller &amp; more muscular than you . _

_To : Becky_

_Yeah yeah yeah , it grinds her gears ._

_From : Becky _

_So what are you doing lil lady ? _

_To : Becky _

_Hanging with a slightly buzzed Finn . _

_From : Becky _

_Yeah , you have fun with that ._

I rolled my eyes at Becky &amp; didn't respond I looked over at Finn who was staring intently at me .

"Yess Finny poo . " I said tossing my legs into his lap .

"What's with you &amp; Corey ? " He asked looking away from me . I'm detecting maybe jealousy or I'm just too full of myself and it's just curiosity .

"He wanted to meet the indy chick everyones been talking about why ? " I asked studying his facial expression intently .

"Rebecca would kill me if I let anything happen to you , emotionally or physical . " He responded turning his attention back to the Tv .

"Is that all ? " I asked I didn't really believe that was his only reason for asking .

"Yupp . " He replied I huffed in annoyance .

* * *

**NXT . . .**

I rode with Sasha &amp; Becky down to full sail it was pretty awkward being trapped in a car with Sasha but every time it got awkward Becky would change the subject . I shifted my huge PINK duffle bag over my shoulder . Regal had informed me to bring my gear &amp; something to be seen backstage in . So here I was with maybe 4 outfits and 3 pairs of shoes . I walked into the locker room and slide off my heels . Charlotte looked at me sympathetically while Bayley looked nervous .

"Is everything okay you two ? " I asked looking between the two we were the only ones in the lock right now so they could speak freely .

"How do we know if we can trust you ? " Bayley asked adjusting her ponytail , I raised an eyebrow at her .

"I'ma nice girl , nothing like Sasha . When you show me kindness you get the same thing in return . " I explained yanking off my shirt and changing into a cropped pink vest like top .

"See , I told you Bayley she was cool . But you've got a match against Sasha tonight . " Charlotte said I smirked lightly of course the girl would go running to get a match against me

"It's a tag-team match ,you &amp; Alexa against Sasha &amp; Becky . " Bayley added I wanted to kick Sasha's ass but I wasn't ready to have to fight Becky .

"It's fine hopefully Alexa can hold her own out there with those two . " I replied changing out of my jeans and into a pair of white shorts with a pink belt , I slipped on my white knee high boots just as the other Divas came inside . This muscular blond stopped and gawked at my outfit .

"Oh my goodness that's so cute . " She gushed sweetly "You look like a Barbie &amp; I'm the Barbie Killer . " She went from smiling to glaring almost immediately she clearly was bi-polar .

"Dana back off . " Becky growled making me &amp; Sasha snicker before glaring at each other .

"That bitch is bipolar . " I said rolling my eyes " So why are we fighting each other tonight ? " my eyes landed on Sasha who looked smug as hell .

"I was coming to ask you about that . "Becky replied we both looked at Sasha who shrugged

"See you out there . " Sasha smirked before walking off .

* * *

_"The following is a Diva's Tag Team bout set for one fall ! "_

**_Blissful_**

_"Introducing first from Columbus , Ohio Alexa Bliss ! " _

_Alexa came out with a huge smile on her face before blowing her glitter out her hands ._

**_Pretty Girl Rock _**

_"And her partner from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Lexia ! "_

_Lexia came out her &amp; Alexa high fived before making there way down to the ring , Lexia sat on the apron while Alexa did her thing inside the ring ._

**_Sky is the limit _**

_"Introducing next from Dublin,Ireland Becky Lynch &amp; from Boston, Massachusetts she is the NXT Woman's Champion , Sasha Banks ! " Jojo announced as the duo made there way to the ring . Once inside the ring Sasha climbed onto the apron much to Becky's annoyance . Alexa had a nervous look on her face but motioned for Lexia to climb on the apron . The bell rang and Becky quickly rushed at Alexa launching her with a german suplex . Becky then hit the ropes and connected with her back to back leg drops . She hooked Alexa's leg for the pin but Alexa kicked right out . Becky grabbed Alexa by the hair and dragged her back to there corner tagging in Sasha , Sasha went to put Alexa in postion for her double knee drop in the corner but Alexa countered with her corner sunset flip bomb . Instead of going for the cover then &amp; there she dragged the boss to the center of the ring and hit her standing moonsault knee drop before hooking both legs . Sasha kicked out at 2 . Alexa irish whipped Sasha into her &amp; Lexia's corner . Lexia grabbed a handful of the Bosses hair while Alexa sent three back to back chops to her chest . Lexia tagged herself in as Alexa irish whipped Sasha again when she rebounded back Alexa swept her legs out while Lexia lept from the top rope connecting with The Firebird (Phoenix Splash) , she stayed on for the cover . Becky tried to run in &amp; break out the pin but Alexa shoved her . The ref counted 3 and Alexa held up Lexia's hand . Becky glared at Alexa before she helped up Sasha with the four Divas having a stare down, Alexa &amp; Becky , Sasha &amp; Lexia . Becky broke the stare and left , Alexa soon followed but Sasha &amp; Alexia still stood in the ring glaring at each other . Sasha held her title up in Lexia's face before laughing ._

_"I am the boss of NXT ! I am the total package ! " Sasha yelled before shoving Lexia . Lexia blew her hair off her face and punched Sasha square in the mouth . Sasha covered her mouth in shock and stumbled back . Lexia speared her threw the ropes and the two brawled outside the ring and eventually up the ramp into the backstage area . Finn &amp; Tyler along with a few referees finally managed to seperate the two but Sasha got loose and tackled Lexia to the ground . Tyler pulled Sasha off of Lexia while Finn tossed Lexia over his shoulder and carried her away ._

* * *

Finn carried me off to a stairway before finally putting me down . I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall .

"Lexia that's really unprofessional . " Finn scolded making me scuffed " Are you calmed down or still rabid ? "

"I'm fine , she should not have shoved me . " I argued stomping my foot " She needs to get a grip on herself . "

"You could have walked away . " Finn said looking down at me .

"I never give up &amp; you know that . " I said pushing myself off the wall and walking away . I didn't get to far before Becky and Corey ran up to me .

"Are you okay ? " They both asked at the same time I just nodded pushing pass the two

* * *

A/N: i may have forgetting to say this is pretty much AU . So it doesn't have a specific timeline .


	3. Chapter 3

I changed out of my ring gear &amp; into a black batman crop top , some black skinny jeans &amp; some black heels . I looked over myself in the mirror quickly no scratches , no bruises , not cuts . I shook my hair out before walking out the locker where Devin was waiting for me with a camera crew .

"Are you okay ? " She asked calmly I just nodded my head slicking a piece of my hair behind my ear

"I'm great I just pinned &amp; kicked the Women's Champions ass on my second week here . "

"You sucker punched the boss , you should know she'll be out for blood . " Devin replied this girl was clearly attempting to stir the pot .

"Is that supposs to scare me ? I am not scared of Sasha Banks . " I gritted my teeth &amp; crossed my arms

"Are you sure cause when Sasha sets her sights on someone , it's as good as over for you . " Devin replied I tilted my head &amp; squinted at her .

"Are you Sasha's biggest fan Devin ? Sounds like you're kissing ass . " I replied bumping her and walking off . Sasha Banks was nothing , Devin was nothing , Dana Brooke was nothing nobody here intimidated me . I rounded the corner &amp; bumped into Enzo &amp; friends .

"SAWFT ! " Carmella pointed at me &amp; snickered , I didn't really know what that meant instead of taking my anger out on an obvious sore loser , I surprised myself and walked away I vaguely heard the tall guy who looked like Edge say I was not sawft . I just shrugged I rounded another corner and heard arguing listening more closely it sounded like Becky &amp; Pipsqueak . I leaned against the wall &amp; shamelessly easedropped .

"That was not the plan ! We were supposs to beat her down together ! " Sasha yelled I fought back the urge to scuff I'm pretty sure Becky would put her long time friend before her associate .

"I never agreed to it , Lexia is my friend . " Becky argued back Sasha snickered

"Wasn't Bayley ? " Sasha shot back , once again it wasn't the same thing Becky &amp; Bayley were friends maybe a month or two .

"Weren't you Paige's friend ? You need to be alot nicer to Lex she hasn't done shit to you . " Becky replied her voice got quieter .

"She punched me in my mouth . " Sasha yelled

"You shoved her . " Becky replied I was getting bored this sounded alot more interesting before . I could go back the way I came pass Team Sawft or I could just walk pass Sasha &amp; Becky . I was getting ready to take a step forward when I felt a hand on my wrist . I turned and looked up a small smile on my face

" Ole ! " I hugged my soon to be bestfriend again instantly

"What are you doing here little one? Regal's looking for you . " Sami replied my eyes went wide I completely forgot he wanted to see me . Sami dragged me off by my wrist passed Becky &amp; Sasha . I smiled at Becky while Sasha glared at me . We found Regal in his office he motioned for the both of us to have a seat .

"Just a moment you two , we're waiting for Triple H . " Regal said looking down at his papers I couldn't help but feel nervous Sami shot me a cheerful smile . " I guess I can tell you the small part &amp; leave the big thing for Hunter to tell you . " I guess Regal sensed my weariness

"Yeah that sounds good , she's getting squirmish . " Sami joked I glared at him out the corner of my eye .

"Well Hunter thinks you need a better theme . " Regal replied I wanted to palm myself for being so nervous "Next week you &amp; Sasha will be in a non-title falls counts anywhere match . " I shrugged , my entrance theme was safe &amp; much too tame . I was only using it til Hunter found me something . Sasha was a nonfactor so this match didn't scare me . " And if you win you will be granted a title shot . "

"Pushing her fast &amp; hard I see . " Sami slapped me on the shoulder while Regal just smiled . He hasn't said a thing to Sami so why did he have to come too ? Triple H finally came in I couldn't help but grin I loved DX growing up, Triple H was my all time favorite originally instead of my headlock driver I was using the pedigree .

"Hello Lexia , Sami thank you for waiting . " Triple H shook both our hands &amp; sat down . "We were reviewing some of your indy videos Lexia &amp; we noticed how great you &amp; Zayn worked together , we want to pair you two together . " I gagged slightly and blushed when Triple H raised an eyebrow at me .

"What do you mean pair us up ? Like Rusev &amp; Lana or Fandango &amp; Summer Rae ? " Sami asked

"Rusev &amp; Lana but before we do it here we want to try it out during a few main roster dark matches . " Triple H replied I nearly had a stroke sure I wasn't having the matches but I'd still be infront of a large crowd I wanted to cry . " How does that sound ? "

"Amazing . " I replied in awe they really had faith in me .

"Glad you're happy . " Triple H replied tossing me a flash drive . "Let William know which song you want as your entrance theme there's 10 that we think really fit you . " I nodded tucking it into my pocket .

"So who will Sami be going up against in these dark matches ? " I asked curiously

" Tyson Kidd before Raw &amp; Finn Balor after smackdown . " Regal read off a paper .

* * *

"Light Em Up by Fall out boy seems like the best fit . " Sami suggested as we looked at the songs on the flashdrive on a laptop in an empty classroom .

"I don't know I'm digging Everythings falling apart by Zebrahead . " I replied scrolling through the list and stopping at a song the title seemed familar but I didn't know from where .

"They wanna give you Corey's old song ? " Sami looked confused while I shrugged "And Eve Torres's old song ? "

"So we have , Light em up , Everythings falling apart ,Christcontrol,She looks good to me version one , Power (Cassie Steele ) , I'm the best (Nicki Minaj) , Diamonds (Rihanna) , Amerian beauty (Fall out boy) and the rest are irrelevant , I'll just use light em up . " I shrugged I rather keep using pretty girl rock it was confident but much too soft . I let the song play since the room was much too quiet . Becky &amp; Finn barged in Becky looked out of breath .

"Leave it to you two to really venture into Full Sail , I'm bexhusted . " Becky huffed while Finn rolled,his eyes at her pun .

"Take a seat , we were just going though Trips list of entrance themes for me . " I replied as Becky plopped herself onto the desk, Finn glanced over my shoulder and chuckled .

"These songs suck . "

"Yeah I know , I'm going with Light Em Up though . " I replied

"She looks good to me would really go with you better . " Becky said I just shrugged

"Nah Light Em Up , imagine her walking out when beat picks up and headbanging . " Sami said as he started headbanging Becky popped him in the back of the head so I pinched her then Finn plucked me with Sami kicking him in the leg .

"You hit my bestfriend &amp; I'm hitting you . " Sami joked while Finn rubbed his leg

"Yeah ! " I agreed pinching Becky again with the cycle of abuse continuing .

* * *

**Monday . . .**

I'm glad the WWE was filming in Tampa this week . Another plane ride would have killed me, since the main shows were in Florida alot of NXT talent would be there . I was trying to decide what to wear since I'd be grabbing something to eat with Becky then we'd be heading to the arena . I probably wouldn't change so I decided on a cropped Sami Zayn shirt , some ripped up light blue skinny jeans &amp; my black &amp; white high top converse . I grabbed my black fanny pack with everything I would need in it just as there was a knock at my door . I flung it open and smiled I was only expecting Becky but she'd brought Sami &amp; Finn with her .

"Hey squad . " I shut the door behind me and we started to walk to the elevator "Oh my god no Sasha today ? " me &amp; Sami looked around in mock shock the girl was always with Becky or lurking in the shadows .

"She's licking her wounds , you got her pretty good . " Finn said pushing the elevator button , we all looked at him funny not even Becky knew where she was or was doing . "I do talk to Tyler &amp; they are dating . " Finn added with an eye roll .

"Right ... " Me &amp; Becky said at the same time .

* * *

**Raw**

I'm one of those people that still stop to watch the set up process that goes on before the show can even start it's still unreal to me . Ever since my first indy match I made it my mission to take in every venue I perform in . I had my legs kicked up on the barrier while some guys were putting up the ring . I'd seen many of rings but they still were the most fasciating things in the room to me I guess that meant I really had the passion for it .

"I've never seen you before, are you a new Diva ? " I looked over beside me &amp; almost jumped out of my skin I hadn't seen or heard Natalya Neidhart sit down .

"New NXT Diva yup . " I replied shaking her hand " Lexia Jones , it's an honor to meet you . "

"How come you're out here &amp; not in the back mixing it up ? " Natalya asked

"Why would I be mix- oh you mean meeting . " I replied laughing at myself it was really hard to escape the Philly slang

"What else would it mean ? " Natayla asked wrinkling her brow in confusion

"Where I'm from mixing means fighting, Philly slang is odd . " I replied we both laughed

* * *

I'd gotten to meet all the Divas thanks to Nattie and realized I didn't like Nikki or Rosa or Summer . I was really glad when the dark match was about to start I got away from the entire Diva's Divison yes I'm including NXT too .

"The following is a singles match scheduled for one fall . "

**Worlds Apart **

"Introducing from Montreal , being accompanied by Lexia , Sami Zayn . "

Sami &amp; I made our way to the ring the huge pop he got just before the Ole chants started made me feel so fuzzy inside . I stayed at ringside while Sami went inside . I leaned on the very same barrier I had my feet on earlier and waited . I had fans rubbing my back , touching my hair , trying to sneak selfies with me it was kind of cute I heard a chick behind me say " Holy crap that's Lexia-Lexia from CZW" I high fived her and turned my attention to the ramp where Tyson kidd along with Natalya &amp; Cesaro were halfway down the ramp . I completely forgot Nattie was Tyson's wife somehow looks like after tonight we probably won't like each other . The bell rang &amp; the two went up against each other it was an amazing back &amp; forth match with so much action that should have been taped . To my surprise I didn't get into it with Nattie out there but Cesaro instead . Cesaro tried to sneak in an uppercut but I wasn't having that I caught him with the Facelift the minute I got his attention well i, his case chestlift cause he was alot taller than me . But in the end Sami picked up the win .

* * *

"You did great out there girl . " Alicia Fox patted me on the back once me &amp; Sami made it back threw the curtain

"Thanks Foxxy . " I smiled Cesaro stormed threw the curtain next with Nattie trying to stop him &amp; Tyson listening to music in his headphones .

"You need to controll your little girlfriend . " Cesaro got into Sami's face I rolled my eyes and stepped infront of Sami pushing him back the same time Natalya did to Cesaro .

"Come on Sami , this swiss bitch isn't worth it . " I grabbed Sami's arm and dragged him away with Cesaro yelling an army of curse words at us .

"I was not going to hurt him . " Sami said stomping his foot while I rolled my eyes

"Please you had the brainbusssssssstahhh look in your eye . " I said plopping myself down at the forklift as seen on Total Divas not that I watched that nonsense .

"Shut up . " He thumped me on the back of the head I flashed a hurt expression then smiled

"You're gonna have to hit yourself rememeber , the if you hit my bestfriend I hit you rule . " I said grinning Sami groaned before punching hisself in the face

"Next time I wanna hit you, I'll hit Becky or Finn . " He replied with an eyeroll, the two irish wrestlers appeared not to long after speak of the devils and as promised Sami kicked Becky in the thigh , resulting in Finn jabbing him in the ribs, me tossing my converse at the back of Finn's head and finally Becky spearing me off the forklift . "Mission complete but my ribs hurt . " Sami glared at Finn while I glared at becky .

"You two win this round . "

* * *

Raw was pretty fun , the ratio of people I disliked to the ones I liked was pretty nice, I am alittle upset I didn't get to see Neville while I was there but there was always all week . I was in the backseat with my head resting on Finn's shoulder while Sami drove &amp; Becky gave directions to some location only she knew about . I felt my phone vibrate so I slid it out from my pocket .

_From: Finn (To Lexia)_

_Should we just ditch them ?_

I giggled then looked at Finn who shrugged Becky &amp; Sami weren't really paying us any mind anyway

_To : Finn (From Lexia)_

_Do you wanna jump on the count of 3 or 10 ?_

_From : Finn (To Lexia )_

_Jump ? What ? You're crazy when we get there we just walk off ._

_To: Finn (From Lexia)_

_I KNEW THAT !_


	4. Chapter 4

_"The following is a Diva's falls count anywhere match the first one to achieve a pinfall or submission anywhere is the winner . "_

**Light Em Up **

_"Introducing first from Philadelphia , Pennsylvania, Lexia ! "_

_Lexia came from behind the curtain with both of her arms up pointing to the sky she did a little dance before walking down the ramp &amp; taking a seat on the apron leaning against the ropes ._

**Sky is the limit**

_"And the opponent from Boston, Massachusetts She is the NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks ! "_

_Sasha came out next doing her usual Sassy poses she removed her jacket &amp; shades on the ramp and placed her title down to the side ._

_"Come &amp; get me Lexi ! " Sasha mocked taking off her necklace smirking . Lexia didn't need to be told twice &amp; slid off the apron before running full speed at the boss but unfortunately for her Sasha didn't remove her ring &amp; she ran right into the golden Boss accessory . Lexia held her forehead while Sasha swung the title right into her jaw , Lexia fell onto the ground seemingly knocked out . Sasha held up her title &amp; smiled ._

_"Who's the baddest ? " She yelled before pinning Lexia with the latter kicking out at 1 . "Come on ! " Sasha rolled her eyes as she went for another cover but Lexia kicked out again . Sasha dragged Lexia to her feet by her hair and slapped her right across the face . Lexia blew her hair out her face &amp; Sasha turned and took off running back up the ramp with the newest Diva chasing after her . The boss tossed everything at Lexia she could get her hands on , chairs , tables , trashcans , and even Alexa Bliss but nothing would slow her down . Banks ducked into the Diva's locker and tried to hold the door shut ._

_"Take this L like a boss ! " Lexia shouted kicking at the door ._

_"You can not beat me ! " Sasha screeched from behind the door finally Lexia managed to kick the door open Sasha along with the other Divas shrieked . Sasha tossed a black backpack at Lexia who retaliated with a spear ._

_"Hey watch my stuff ! " Devin yelled from a corner Lex went for the cover but it wasn't successful Carmella broke it up _

_"How you doin ! " Carmella taunted just before Bayley chucked her into a locker head first . Lexia kicked Carmella &amp; Sasha used the temporary distraction as a moment to run away she didn't make it to far this time Charlotte grabbed a fist full of her hair and flung her back onto her butt before following up with Natural Selection . _

_"Woooo ! " Charlotte smiled before walking back inside the locker . Lexia went for the cover but was yanked off by Dana Brooke _

_"Barbie Killer ! " Dana yelled in her face before connecting with her Samoan Driver she was about to drag Sasha onto her for a pinfall but Becky Lynch showed up and chucked her with a huge pump handle suplex ._

_"Come on you two ! Get up ! " Becky encouraged but both Divas were pretty dead from being blind sided . Finally Sasha made it to her feet first she hooked both of Lexia's legs but she was able to kick out at 2 &amp; a half . Sasha screamed in frustration as she grabbed fists full of brown &amp; black locks &amp; dragged the Diva into the Men's Bathroom . Still holding her by the hair she dunked her face into a toilet repeatedly until Lexia managed to elbow her in the ribs . Lexia got to her feet and slammed the stall door into Sasha's face before hitting her with a __Thesz press raining down repeated punches to her face . Lexia was once again tossed off of Sasha &amp; this time hit in the face with the Beauty Shot . Sasha then locked on the Bankstatement she smiled as Prince Pretty took selfie after selfie of the three until Lexia finally tapped out ._

* * *

"I'm fine ! " I screamed as the referee tried to help me up Sasha &amp; her boy toy had already left the room but I hadn't gotten up yet due to the embarrassment of losing to pipsqueak . When I finally dragged myself to my feet I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror , my lip was split from the beauty shot, my cheek was red from the title colliding with my face earlier &amp; I had a slight boss imprint on my forehead from Sasha's ring . I looked terrible &amp; I hated it but sulking in the bathroom wouldn't help my face look any better . The door swung open &amp; I saw Finn standing behind me in the mirror clad in his ring gear, it's not a bad thing that seeing him like that made me feel alot better ?

"Damn . " He said looking over my injuries

"I'm fine it's nothing permanent . " I looked down at my hands

"I've got a match with Breeze later so I'm going to kick his ass for you . " Finn spun me around by my arm &amp; put his hand over my red cheek .

"Thanks . " I replied looking down

* * *

**Smackdown **

My lip was still split but it wasn't too noticeable I had the make-up artist put some make up on me to make me look pretty again . Sami made sure to tease me the whole car ride to the arena he kept saying things like " Woah now you're really a legit boss " &amp; "oooooh that beauty shot failed you . " I punched him in the shoulder a few times but he kept punching my shoulder back so I wasn't winning at all .

"Look who's cute again . " Sami joked as he flopped down in my lap the make up lady chuckled before walking off to plaster a large amount of makeup onto the snout of Summer Rae .

"Ugh Sami you need to get off my lap . " I grunted as I tried to wiggle him out my lap .

"I'm helping you get some zaynity . " He snickered I rolled my eyes

"We gotta head out soon so please off my lap . "

* * *

The match was pretty good but Sami lost to finn via the coup de grace . I caught myself cheering for the both of them a few times .

"Look it's the not-number one contender . " Sasha snickered once I made it backstage along side Summer Rae I rolled my eyes and kept walking .

"How's Breeze's face ? " I heard Sami say from behind me making me snicker , after Finn kicked his ass , Sami dished out one of his brainnnnnnbussstahhs which I completely approved of . I went to catering to go sit with Becky while Sami &amp; Finn went to shower after there match .

"You never did tell me where you &amp; Finn went off to on Monday . " Becky smirked at me as Natalya took a seat beside Becky with Charlotte sitting beside me .

"We just walked around no offense Bec but nobody wanted to play glow in the dark mini golf at 12 am . " I replied Becky shrugged her eyes landed on Charlotte .

"I still don't like you but I gotta thank you &amp; Bayley for having her back yesterday . " Becky said Charlotte just shrugged

"I don't like Sasha &amp; I didn't like her attempt at a 3 on one assault . " Charlotte explained yup I will have this girls back for awhile her &amp; Bayleys .

"You're talking about the Falls count anywhere match that blew Nikki &amp; Cameron's match out the water ? " Natalya asked we all nodded " I recorded it but I haven't gotten the chance to watch yet I heard it was good . "

"It was, although why did you not get involved ? " Charlotte turned her attention back to Becky as she shoveled a piece if chicken into her mouth .

"I'm trying to stay neutral , but I'm pretty sure that was a waste have you heard about next week ? " Becky said me &amp; Charlotte shook our heads "Huge number one contenders match between us &amp; Bayley . "

"Damn . " Natalya said getting up and walking away .

"It would have been a 4-way but they ended up giving you a falls count anywhere match . " Becky explained I nodded I guess that was fair in a way .

"As long as Sasha gets her ass kicked it's cool . " I shrugged my phone started ringing so I got up and walked away a little bit to answer it seeing as it was Mr Regal .

"Hello Mr Regal ? " I answered leaning against the wall .

"Hello , Lexia I'm just calling to inform you on something Hunter has planned for you for next week . " Regal responded I raised an eye brow curious as to what Hunter could want me to do .

"We know how the original plan was to put you with Sami , but it would work better with us putting you with Mr Balor . " Regal explained

"Okay so I'm gonna be Finn's manager ? " I asked a little confused

"Not right away we want him to manage you against Breeze with Banks in his corner . " Regal explained a grin crept onto my face

"You're going to let me get my hands on him ? " I asked in shock Regal laughed for a second

"Yup I've seen you in hardcore matches you'll do well . " Regal responded we said our goodbyes and I went back to the table .

"What was that about , you're looking alot like evil Stewie right now . " Becky asked Charlotte nodded

"Next week I'm up against Breeze with Finn in my corner . " I explained Charlotte gave a wow look while Becky laughed

"You're going to destroy him . " Becky wiped the tears from her eyes

"You fight guys ? " Charlotte looked shocked making me &amp; Becky laugh harder

"Yes in New Japan I was one of the only chicks, I held the Grand Championship when I was with Chikara , and I was the last holder of the Ultraviolent championship in CZW . " I explained Becky rolled her eyes while Charlotte looked at me in awe

"Great she's gonna brag endlessly now , thanks alot Charlotte . " Becky joked while I rolled my eyes

"Since you wanna be an ass Becky , I'm gonna tell Charlotte about all my 9 titles . I'ma two time Shimmer Champion , WSU Champion , WSU spirit champion , Open the dream gate champion from Dragon Gate - " I was cut off by Becky putting her hand over my mouth .

"Now she'll never shut up . " Becky groaned .

* * *

I had the make-up artist retouch my make-up since me &amp; a few other divas were going out to some club after the show . Thankfully since we all dressed like we were going out to the club anyway nobody needed to run back &amp; change . Since Becky really sucked at directions we got lost making us the last two to make it to the club . We slid into the booth with Charlotte , Eva Marie , Naomi ,&amp; Natalya flashing apologetic smiles .

"This one here can't read google maps . " I pointed at Becky while she rolled her eyes

"If I punch you now, there's no one around to punch me back . " Becky joked

"Ditto Bec . " I smirked devilishly at Becky"Soo I heard Nao is a pretty good dancer hit the floor with me . " I got up &amp; grabbed Naomi's hand pulling her to the middle of the floor where she nearly blew me away with her crazy skills . We ended up in a very competitive dance battle which I lost Naomi had moves . The chick spun on her head I had to walk away after that . I just started dancing by myself while she kept on serving random people .

"You should not be dancing like that by yourself in the middle of the club . "

"Well Nao killed me over there . " I smirked pointing at Naomi before looking up . "Besides you just crept up behind me so I'm safe, even though you're just standing there like a creep . "

"Very funny Jones . But seriously how are you since last night ? " Corey asked I kept dancing while he just stood there looking very out of place .

"I'm fine . " I shrugged turning around "I've fought guys before so that was nothing . "

"If it was nothing why'd have to watch Finn brutalize Breeze right after &amp; then out of nowhere Sami brainbusters the guy when the match is over ? " Corey asked I once again shrugged

"I can take care of myself but they like to look out for me . " I replied grabbing Corey's arm &amp; guiding him over to an empty table . "And it was a Braiiiiinbussssstah . "

"Is there really a difference ? " Corey asked with an eye roll .

"Yes , yes it does . " I smiled back

"Anyways, whats up with you &amp; Balor ? " Corey asked my amazing observation skills detected a little jealousy

"Why ? " I asked crossing my arms

"You just seem close thats all . " He replied quickly

"I'm close to Sami too , so what does that mean ? " I asked I enjoyed making people squirm it was fun to me .

"That's not what I mean , you &amp; Sami are clearly just friends with Balor it's different . " Corey stuttered under my intense gaze

"Im single if thats what you're trying to ask Graves . "

"Mind if I take you out sometime ? " Corey asked with a boyish smile one I couldn't possibly say no to .


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you're going out with Corey ? " Sami frowned as I sat infront of my vanity going over my make up quickly .

"It's saturday night &amp; I wanna have fun . " I retorted back shaking out my hair I had it in my natural tight curls today .

"You know he has an ex-wife &amp; three kids right ? " Sami asked I mentally cringed but just rolled my eyes so Sami would think that it didn't bother me .

"I like kids . " I insisted . Actually I hated those little shits but Sami didn't need to know that .

"What about Finn ? " Sami shot back catching me completely off-guard I stood up and slipped on a pair of black pumps before looking myself over in the mirror . A cute little black dress , silver earrings with the matching necklace and bracelet with black eye shadow &amp; red lip stick , dare I say it I looked fabulous .

"What about him ? " I asked nonchalantly sure I liked Finn but he was so guarded about everything I didn't know if he liked me too . I'm pretty sure I'm just him &amp; Sami's annoying little sister .

"Come on Lex , you know he likes you . " Sami said desperately he was going to make it harder for me to enjoy my date .

"He does not . Why did I ask you to help me get dressed instead of Becky or even Charlotte , hell I think I rather I asked Banks . " I rambled leaning against my dresser

"Please nobody has better fashion sense than Sami Zayn girl . " He said snapping his fingers "But seriously Lexia, I like Corey but you are way to young to be in that type of situation . "

"Look I can't just cancel he'll be here in ten but you can accidentally run into us . " I said making air quotes

"I'm gonna call Becky &amp; Finn . " He pulled out his phone but I snatched it .

"Not Finn ! " I said giving it back "You just said he likes me why would you invite him ! "

"So he can be like Mario and rescue the princess . " Sami smiled while I shook my head

"Dork . "

* * *

Corey took me to this place you could eat at and have live music , it wasn't a really classy place but I liked it . I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as we sat down as close as possible to one of my favorite indie singers Cassie Steele , what she was doing in Florida was unknown to me but it was always great getting to see her live .

"Someone stalks my twitter . " I joked

"Hardly . Up til NXT you only used her music . " Corey replied yup that wasn't creepy at all .

"True . But still I just tweeted about her yesterday . " I smiled looking at the band as they were setting up .

"I do follow you kid . " He replied laughing . I would have laughed to if he didn't call me kid , asshole I am not a kid .

* * *

Cassie was halfway through he set and was singing my favorite song Try Baby when Sami slid onto my chair followed by Becky and Finn catching me when they bumped me off . Corey looked confused while I glared at Sami . I smiled up at Finn and he smiled back ... god he had an adorable smile . Corey cleared his throat &amp; Finn put me down he slid over two chairs I went to sit down but Becky slid in right before I could so now I was in her lap .

"So what are you three doing here ? " Corey asked sipping his water my powers of perception indicated he was annoyed &amp; I mean really annoyed .

"Dude its fellow Canadian Cassie Steele . " Sami emphasized I wanted to palm myself .

"Sami invited us, are we interupting something ? " Finn asked I reached under the table and punched Sami in the knee before elbowing Becky .

"Yes we were on a date . " Corey glared

"Oh we didn't know . " Becky apologized then pulled my hair , Sami gave her an idian burn and Finn tossed my lemonade in Sami's lap .

"What the hell ? " Corey looked at the four of us like we were big ass weirdos .

"We tend to abuse each other from time to time . " I explained smiling innocently I asked Sami to come and told him to not bring Finn but he didn't listen so now I'm really glad I ordered a lemonade "Becky hits me , Sami hits her , Finn hits Sami , I hit Finn or however this starts usually it's me &amp; Becky ."

"I had a great time with you , but I'm gonna leave you with your friends . " Corey got up and left yup he's really pissed .

"What crawled up his arse ? " Becky asked staring at his retreating form .

"Lexia didn't ! " Sami yelled next time I'm letting Bayley crash my date . " Hey Becky lets go to the little girls room . " I had to do a double take on that one Sami was really weird and not surprisingly she listened leaving me &amp; Finn alone while those two powdered there noses or whatever it is little girls do in there . I glanced over at my plate just now noticing Sami ate my food I rolled my eyes while Finn laughed .

"Thats why they had to go to the girls room it was all over his face . " Finn replied I screwed up my face how the hell do you get a salad with no dressing all over your face .

"I hate him . " I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes .

"So were you enjoying your date ? " Finn asked watching my face closely . Crap he was using his own powers of perception which were so much more developed than mine .

"Yeah it was really fun . " I smiled looking away at Cassie again , I loved this girls voice .

"Why are we here than ? "

"Sami dragged you here right ? " I replied nervously .

"Not for no reason . " Finn said I kept my head to the side I was actually nervous .

"Okay fine , he didn't want me to go out with Corey . " I said hoping he didn't press any farther

"And you know why I came right ? "

"Nope, enlighten me . " I said crossing my legs and turning to face him with my chin in my hand propped up on my leg .

"I care about you alot , maybe even alot more than I should . " Finn said with an adorable blush I sat up straight . "I might like you or I might be in love with you, I'm still trying to figure it out . "

"For how long ? "

"Maybe since the first time I saw you, when you debuted dressed as a harajuku barbie . " Finn added making me laugh that was back in Febuary 2014 I debuted kicked Finn's ass and later ended up in the Bullet Club because of it .

"That was maybe alittle racist wasn't it . " I said still laughing

"It was cute . I actually missed having the Harajuku Barbie helping me out and just cheering me on when I left . "

"I still cheered for you , Bullet Club remember . " I said making my fingers into guns .

"So where do you wanna go from here ? " Finn asked I just blinked looking at him in shock .

"We're back look who found new pants ! " Becky said motioning towards Sami who was now sporting very tight black jeans .

* * *

**NXT**

Finn, Sami &amp; I watched the tv intently we exploded into huge cheers when Becky Lynch unknowningly pinned Bayley to become number 1 contender .

"Are you really sure you wanna wear that ? " Sami drew his attention to my outfit in the spirit of me &amp; Finns conversation on Saturday , I was sporting one of my "Harajuku Barbie" gears . It had a pink &amp; white tutu like skort , pink belt , pink stockings , and pink thigh high boots . My pretty pink top was covered mostly by the extensions I had in my hair a bullet necklace completed my outfit .

"The fans will love it , you know there always begging for Bullet Club feels . " I replied me &amp; Finn couldn't stick around to congratulate Becky since my match was right after hers and by the time we got to the gorilla she was long gone . I rolled my eyes as I heard Tyler's shrill voice obviously cutting a weak promo .

* * *

_"Lexia Jones , Sami Zayn &amp; Finn Balor are all uggos ! " Tyler yelled Sasha stood beside him nodding "I am going to rid NXT of the those three uglies starting with Ms Total Package ! " Sasha climbed out the ring ._

**_Light Em Up_**

_Lexia &amp; Finn came out on the stage long time fans of the two erupted in cheers upon seeing The Total Package decked out in her old gear . Lexia did her little dance before taking off her bow headband she acted very Bayley like and put it onto a little girl in the crowd ._

_"And from Philadelphia ,Pennsylvana being accompanied by Finn Balor , Lexia ! "_

_Lexia slid into the ring and went straight after Tyler swinging hard &amp; wild , the ref backed her off and rang the bell . Lexia immediately hit the face lift on Tyler due to him being distracted by her punching his face before the match . When he didn't fall she hit the ropes for speed and speared him down to the mat throwing more wild punches ._

_ The ref counted to 4 and Lexia backed off again only to hit a standing moonsault knee drop onto Breeze's face . He rolled out the ring in shock and disgust checking out his face in his front camera , Sasha ran beside him and comforted him . Lexia rolled her eyes before running the ropes and landing a suicide somersault senton taking out both Breeze &amp; Banks . She smiled before grabbing Sasha by the hair and tossing her into the barricade . She kicked Tyler in the face before rolling back into the ring . By the time the two regrouped the ref had a 4 count . Tyler reluctantly got back into the ring , he ran at Lexia for a clothesline but she ducked it and bounced off the ropes when she rebounded back she was met with a teeth chattering superkick . He laid across her chest and propped his self up on one elbow for the cover ._

_" 1 ! "_

_"2 ! " Lexia stays alive ! She hooked both Tyler's arms into a crucifix ._

_"1 ! "_

_" 2 ! " Tyler kicks out the two got to there feet quickly Lexia went for the Facelift again but Breeze caught her foot and clothes lined her . He went to pull her back up but she grabbed his hair and yanked him down into an inside cradle pin , which he immediately kicked out . Outside the ring Sasha wandered over towards Finn with a very evil grin on her face Finn didn't notice her because he was to busy watching Breeze but Lexia noticed . Lexia slapped Tyler and then rolled out the ring in front of Sasha stopping her dead in her tracks , the raven haired beauty tilted her head and smirked very similar to AJ Lee , Sasha rolled her eyes and put her hand into her face . Lexia scuffed before grabbing her hand to yank her down alittle lower than wrapping her arm around her neck she then dropped her with her Total Package (Headlock Driver) . Lex dusted off her hands and climbed onto the apron but Breeze caught her with a hotshot dazing her . He springboarded off the ropes and knocked her back outside the ring with a sick triangle dropkick . Instead of following her out the ring her perched himself ontop of the nearest turnbuckle and watched as Finn helped her back to her feet before striking the two with a huge missile dropkick . Tyler gripped her hair and flung her into the steel steps &amp; the apron back and forth before rolling her into the ring . Tyler rolled in behind her and stalked her as she slowly tried to get up clutching her back , when she finally got herself standing he went for the Beauty Shot but she ducked it and super kicked him in the gut doubling him over she then followed it up with a jumping corkscrew round house kick , Breeze fell to the mat and Lexia fell onto her butt catching her breath . Finn yelled at her to capitalize but she just sat there Sasha slowly pulled herself up holding her head . Lexia finally got back up she climbed onto the top rope &amp; made a quick gun motion before performing The Lucky Charms (Moonsault Foot stomp ) Finn laughed &amp; shook his head while Sasha yelled and banged on the apron angerily , Lexia pinned Breeze for the win . The raven haired Diva sat back on her knees to rub her still throbbing back when Sasha rushed in and grabbed both of Lexia's arms pulling her into a straight jacket and then pressing both her knees into the already sore back of Lexia . Finn started to get into the ring but a flash of red ran out and yanked Sasha off before applying a submission hold of her own , the arm bar . Sasha started tapping immediately , Finn had to pull Becky off in order to get her to release the red head . The two irish wrestlers helped the Lexia and exited the ring as Celtic Invasion blared out ._

"Thank you guys . " I said just as we got threw the curtain , my back was killing me, my hair hurts I'm just exhusted if Breeze wasn't an asshole I'd congratulate him for taking me to my limit . Finn scoopes me up into his arms and decided to just carry me to the trainers room to get checked out , the shit eating grin on Becky's face did not go unnoticed . When we got to the trainers room Becky disappeared my guess was because Bayley looked like a wounded puppy while she sat on a bed icing her knee a big grin slithered its way onto her face when Finn put me down on the bed next to hers &amp; went to go get the trainer for me .

"Great match out there ! " Bayley said I could tell she wanted to jump up and hug me but her knee had taken alot of torture out there .

"You too , you kicked major ass out there it sucks you had to lose like that . " I replied absentmindedly rubbing my back

"It's fine , I'm going to become Women's Champion one day . " Bayley said positively how anybody could bully her she was absolutely adorable .

"I know you will , hopefully one day we'll have epic battles over it . " I replied the trainer came over and started feeling around on ny back I winced when he touched it right in the middle , he rolled my top up to get a good look at it .

"It just seems like a bruise to me , just ice it &amp; take it easy Lexia . " The doctor said rolling my shirt back down he walked off to talk to the other injured people . Finn flopped down beside me I felt something cold on my back my guess he was putting ice on it for me . Bayley look between the two of us and smiled .

"You two are sooo cute together . " Bayley gushed I felt my face heat up

"We aren't together . " I said looking down at my nails this pink nail polish was pretty cute

"Yet . " Finn added Bayley awed and I'm pretty sure I was blushing .


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so excited to be heading home so soon . " I smiled climbing onto the NXT Tour bus I would get to perform in both #NXTPHILLY shows in front of my family &amp; friends .

"That is amazing luck , we got to go home too for a live event . " Bayley said carrying her duffle bag behind me while Alexa walked infront of me .

"Oh yeah NXT Columbus &amp; San Jose . " I said walking through the aisle Alexa sat with Jojo while Bayley sat down beside Charlotte . I walked straight to the back where Becky was sitting .

"Oh no sit over there , you are sitting with Finn . " Becky ordered kicking her feet up on the seat beside her I huffed and rolled my eyes .

"Lets see how you act when you need a place to sleep when we get to Philly . " I said with a glare taking the window seat infront of Becky .

"Oh shut up , you're gonna let us all stay with you &amp; Mama &amp; Papa Jones . " Becky laughed I flipped her the finger &amp; kicked my feet up on the seat in front .

"Put a sock in it Bex . " I joked I rolled my eyes when Sami walked passed me carrying both mine &amp; his duffle bags he placed them over top of the seats &amp; went to sit next to me but Becky yanked his ear &amp; sat him down beside her .

"She's forcing me to sit with Finn . " I responded Sami nodded his head I reached back behind the seat &amp; slapped Becky in the forehead . " Yanking his ear was violent . " Finn put his bag above the seat and flopped down next to me .

"Soo wake us up when we get there . " Becky smirked before her &amp; Sami tilted there heads to the side to fake sleep .

"They are assholes, seriously . " I said making Finn laugh he really had a gorgous smile I rested my head on his shoulder as the bus pulled off .

"So have you talked to Graves yet ? " Finn asked I shook my head " If you don't then I will, you are my girl . "

"You can't just decide that for me, I make my own decisions Balor . " I replied sitting up &amp; crossing my arms .

"Lexia . " He replied sighing I rolled my eyes &amp; looked over at him . "I just want you to be mine, I've been waiting over a year for you &amp; I'm tired of waiting . "

"And who's fault is that ? " I said standing up and sliding out past him he reached out to grab my wrist but I shook him off and walked off . I scanned the few remaining seats &amp; flopped down beside Solomon Crowe .

"What are you - oh Lexia . " Solomon said looking back at his lap top .

"Long time no see . " I smiled I had been in CZW the same time as Solomon &amp; Dean Ambrose well back then they were Sami Callihan &amp; Jon Moxley .

"Not long enough, princess . "

"Oh you wound me Crowe . " I replied clutching my heart

"Why are you sitting with me ? " Solomon asked with an eye roll , I faked a hurt expression

"They pissed me off back there . " I admitted shrugging Solomon looked up from his lap top and groaned .

"I think you should go back other there , pretty boy looks upset . " He said I sighed and got up going back to my seat . I sat back down and whipped out my phone .

_To Becky (From Lexia ) : _

_You happy now ?_

_From Becky (To Lexia) :_

_Its just lovers quarrel you two will be fine ._

_To Becky(From Lexia) :_

_Yeah right . I hate you . &amp; I hate Sami_

I shrugged my shoulders like Kanye &amp; stared out the window I really was annoyed right now, but I didn't want to actually take it out on anyone .

* * *

"Lexi baby ! " My Dad smiled engulfing me into a bear hug .

"Hey daddy . " I giggled we broke away from the each other and he took my bag and lightly pushed me inside .

"Rebecca &amp; Sami long time no see hows life treating you ? " My dad asked I didn't stick around for the conversation . I followed my nose into the kitchen where my mom was , she stopped slicing vegetables and hugged me tightly .

"Aww Lexia,i'm so happy to see you . Hows your lip ? Hows your back ? What about your cheek ? " My mother asked quickly I rolled my eyes and pointed at my face .

"I'm fine , and the bruising is going away . " I replied standing on my tippy toes to peer over her and look into the pot .

"You brought home Sami right ? " Mom asked she grew to adore him from the very moment she'd met him . She thought he was just a genuine good guy and I completely agreed .

"Yes she did ! " Sami yelled sliding through the kitchen arch &amp; kissing my mom on the cheek , Becky came in next followed by Finn .

"Hello Sami , and Rebecca . " Mom said sweetly "And I don't think we've met I'm Angela but call me Mrs Jones . " She held her hand out to Finn who nervously shook it .

"I'm Finn . Finn Balor . " Finn replied mom nodded and went back to cooking dinner . They followed me back out into the living room where my Dad was watching Law &amp; Order .

"So whats on you guys agenda before the show ? " Dad asked looking away from the TV briefly .

"I don't know about them but I'm going by CZW later on . " I replied CZW was where I'd gotten my start at it was very stupid for a newbie to just throw herself into hardcore matches but I wouldn't do anything differently .

"I hated that place , you came home bloody &amp; battered all the time . " Dad said with a shudder "I remember going to see her first match &amp; this Moxley character hit her in the face with a light tube, I was so pissed . "

"And then I beat him with a bat don't leave that out . " I added Finn scuffed while Sami laughed .

"You three should probably get settled in your rooms ,Sami can show you to the guest room . " Dad said pointing at Finn " And you can share with Lexi . " He motioned towards Becky since Sami pretty much knew my house like the back of his hand &amp; led them upstairs .

"Okay , you kicked all my friends out the room you must want to talk about something . " I said wearily my mom was still in the kitchen so it couldn't be bad news .

"I'm just curious as to who the irish guy is thats all . " Dad said wiggling his eyebrows

"Finn ,he's one of the guys I use to run with in New Japan . " I explained

"So still no boyfriend sweetie ? "

"Ugh dad ! "

* * *

**NXT Live in Philly **

They held a meet &amp; greet before the show where fans got to meet/take pictures &amp; get autographs from us . I was completely shocked to see just as many people came to see me as they did Bayley or Charlotte I felt welcome already &amp; the show hadn't started yet . I've had people from high school , my doctor , my cousins , so many people show up it was crazy .

"Damn girl you're a hometown hero . " Charlotte said handing back a picture to a fan

"Right its so crazy, I didn't expect this much love . " I turned my attention to the person in front of me I signed there picture &amp; smiled quickly for a selfie before they walked off practically floating .

"It kinda sucks I'm just hosting it beside Jojo &amp; Corey . " I said saddly . Since I was only scheduled for a tag match with Finn tomorrow but I was advertised for both shows they stuck hosting on me .

"Atleast you got to be here . " Bayley spoke up we finished up our signing pretty quickly and headed inside to get ready - well they did I was just going to keep on my outfit I was wearing (Baby blue tanktop, black cardigan , ripped up dark blue jeans , and black timberlands ) .

"We haven't met yet but I'm Jojo . " The spunky announcer smiled at me as we were standing by the curtain .

"I would introduce myself but you already know my name, your Sasha's roommate right ? " I asked politely trying to make conversation .

"Yeah , but don't worry I'm not like her too much . " Jojo replied I nodded alittle curious as to what that meant .

"Hey you two . Jojo can you give us a second ? " I inwardly cringed Corey popped up behind me Jojo looked between the two of us and scampered off .

"Hey Graves . " I turned around slowly forcing a smile on my face

"Jones . " He replied shifting from one foot to the other . "So I'm sorry for just leaving you there last week . "

"It's totally fine , it would have gotten awkward anyway . " I replied looking down . Wow my shoelaces were pretty cool

"Can we try it again ? This time without you telling your friends where we are ? " Corey suggested I just shrugged I didn't have anything else planned so why the hell not .

"Sure I'm free after the show . " I replied Corey's entrance theme hit just as Jojo came back Jojo waved as they both went through the curtain . A few seconds later my theme hit followed a chorus of cheers I walked out . The crowd had me so pumped up I did back flips down the ramp , it's just something about being back in your hometown infront of your people . Once I got inside the ring Jojo &amp; Corey laughed at me while Jojo handed me a mic .

"Hello Philly ! " I said excitedly bouncing on my heels "It feels so good to be home . "

* * *

"So let me get this straight you had us crash your date only to redo it when we weren't around ? You're an idiot . " Becky said rolling her eyes I scuffed as I tossed a cropped eagles jersey &amp; black spandex shorts into my bag .

"In my defense Sami tried his hardest to scare me out of it . " I replied slinging my bag over my shoulder while Becky started to remake my bed . My mom thought it would be cute for me &amp; Becky to share rooms and give Becky my bed .

"Rightfully so, do you wanna be a stepmum ? " Becky asked crossing her arms of course her &amp; Sami where all for team Finn .

"Who's to say it'll go that far ? How do you guys know I won't love his kids ? He himself hasn't even brought them up yet so I shouldn't be worried about it . "

"That's not the point Lexia , we are trying to save you from being disappointed or ending up heartbroken . " Becky argued

"Look I'm still young I am supposs to make mistakes &amp; learn from them . I get you all want to look out for me but who's to say what you want for me is any better ? "

"Fine , I'll leave you alone but that doesn't mean Sami will . " Becky put her bag over her shoulder sighing .

"You ready to head out ? " I asked picking up Beckys suit case after the show her &amp; Sami would be heading straight to Albany while me &amp; Finn come up the next day .

* * *

**Catch Your Breath**

_"First From __Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland &amp; From Philadelphia , Pennsylvania being accompanied by Becky Lynch , Finn Balor &amp; Lexia ! "_

_Finn came out first with Lexia &amp; Becky headbanging and throwing up devil horns behind him , the two locked arms while Finn did his thing . Becky stayed at ring side while Finn crawled up the steps followed by Lexia, she then mimicked the way he climbed in the ring on the turnbuckle ._

**_Superhuman_**

_Baron Corbin made his way onto the stage from behind the curtain he held his arm out &amp; Devin Taylor came out ._

_"And there opponents from Kansas City , Kansas &amp; from __Temecula, California Baron Corbin &amp; Devin Taylor . " While the two came down Lexia snickered &amp; whispered something to Finn and then leaned out the ring to whisper to Becky both girls erupted in a fit of giggles as Baron held the ropes open for Devin . Devin rolled her eyes and climbed out the ring making Lexia scuff and follow suit . Finn &amp; Baron went in for the lock up ._

**_*Time Skip*_**

_Finn nailed his suicide somersault senton taking Baron out as Devin went to Irish whip Lexia but she reversed it into her Tilt A whirl Arm-bar Devin quickly tapped out . The crowd erupted in huge cheers as Becky Lynch , Finn Balor &amp; Lexia stood tall in the middle of the ring . A loud Lexia chant broke out bringing a huge grin to the hometown Diva's face , a stagehand handed her a mic ._

_"So this is our last day before we head off to New York . " Lexia said earning a few boos from the crowd as she pouted . " But trust me we will be back one day Philly is just too good of a crowd &amp; you can't keep the Philly girl away from home for too long . Thank you guys &amp; enjoy the next match " _

* * *

**_I'm actually hugely disappointed I opted to do my prom stuff instead of NXT Philly , so I pretty much wrote this chapter . Soo i'm still at 2 reviews I don't really mind but it'd be nice to get a review . Next chapter Lexia &amp; Finn will finally get to finish there talk since the rest of the roster is heading off to NXT Albany ._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lexia , We're going out and won't be back til after you leave sorry baby love Dad _

If I only I were still 17 and wanted to be left alone for hours with a guy, I would be living the dream right now . I rolled my eyes and unlocked my front door Finn was behind me carrying my duffle bag and his bag .

"My mom the neat freak isn't here so you can just put those anywhere . " I said kicking off my sneakers I heard the bags hit the floor and before I could turn around Finn's arms were around my waist . I gotta admit it did feel pretty nice I've been in his arms 100 times before but it felt alot more personal if thats the right word . I'm pretty sure we look like two idiots just standing here in front of my door .

"Lexia . " Finn said his accent combined with the fact he's right next to my ear made that so much hotter than it should have been .

"Yes . " I was nervous as hell and I'm so sure he heard it in my voice I involuntarily shuddered too .

"You done with your attitude yet ? " Finn asked I could hear him smiling and that completely killed the moment for me.

"Why yes I am Finn . " I said kicking him in the knee making him let go of my waist, I speed walked up the steps and into my room slamming the door &amp; locking it behind me . I left my phone on the bed and took a quick shower before changing into an oversized Love Bites T-shirt don't judge me I dig crazy chicks, I put on a pair of shorts and grabbed my phone not surprisingly I had 3 new messages and I'm pretty sure they're from the most annoying 3 individuals I know .

_To Lexia ( From Sami )_

_Yes girl next time kick him harder_

_To Lexi8a (From Becky)_

_I'm gonna kick your ass Lex_

_To Lexia (From Finn) _

_Your insufferable unlock the door so we can talk ._

I replied back to all three texts angerily before plugging my phone in and unlocking then opening my door Finn was leaning on wall right next to it wearing only a pair of sweat pants not just any sweat pants grey sweat pants and they were pretty damn low . I went and sat down at my vanity while Finn sat in my plush chair beside the bed .

"Okay talk Balor . " I said crossing my arms &amp; trying to look anywhere but at him .

"I've said the main things I needed to say, I need to know how you feel regardless even if you say you don't feel the same way that won't change anything . " Finn said I closed my eyes and sighed .

"I do think your adorable and everything &amp; I love spending time with you . " I said crossing and uncrossing my legs I only can't keep still when I'm nervous as hell and I'm pretty sure he knew that. "I will admit that back in Japan I did have a crazy crush on you."

"You honestly sound like a child right now. " He replied making me roll my eyes "How do you feel about me right now ? "

"I am attracted to you . " I started my phone lit up beside Finn who scowled when he saw the message I actually hoped it was from Becky or Sami .

"You went out with Corey again ? "

"What . " I blinked I was extremely caught off guard by that .

"He said I had a great time with you Lex, hope we can do it again when you get to NY . " Finn read the message off my phone out loud what asshole says that almost two days later .

"I did because you guys crashed our date ! " I replied for some reason I felt like I was wrong but I needed to explain myself to him.

"You asked Sami to crash it. " Finn corrected

"Exactly I asked for Sami to crash it , not bring someone who he knew had feelings for me to make shit awkward for everybody involved. "

"Do you want to be with him ? " Finn asked I looked up at him and he looked dejected as hell .

"I don't know . " I replied he nodded &amp; stood up I had a feeling he was going back to the guest room so I re-shut &amp; re-locked my door I leaned against it . "Sit back down I'm not finished talking . "

"I'm finished listening . " He reached for the door but I slapped his hand away

"Oh my god stoppit, we spent every waking moment together for 8 months, we've lived together , we've trained together , we have an amazing bond. You shouldn't even feel threatened by me taking an interest in someone I just met . " I started I noticed Finn's face relax thankfully I can't take his wounded puppy looking face .

"I don't feel threatened, I just don't like it . " He explained I rolled my eyes and grabbed his so we'd both sit down on the edge of my bed .

"Don't worry about it . " I said moving my phone off my bed and onto the coffee table . I yawned and laid down Finn went to get up but I pulled him back down . "We've shared a bed before you don't have to sleep down the hall alone . "

He pulled the covers over us both and wrapped his arms around my waist. He fell asleep way faster than I did my thoughts kept me awake . The fact that I couldn't even let him walk down the hall upset showed me alot.

* * *

Me &amp; Finn took the bus to NY the next day pretty early to meet up with the rest of the roster . We didn't even bother getting our own hotel rooms I went to Sami's room &amp; he went to Becky's which were just 4 doors apart .

"Hey bestfriend . " I yelled diving ontop of a still sleeping Sami he jumped and pushed me off the bed before rolling off the other side.

"You're a little asshole." He said picking the blanket back up from the floor and getting back in bed . I pouted climbing to my feet .

"Yeah well, you're a big asshole."

* * *

**NXT TakeOver : Unstoppable **

I wasn't apart of the Takeover card &amp; I was fine with it , I was still pretty new anyway. I was dressed in Becky's brand new shirt it was a terrible shirt but it's Beckys so I'll deal with it a pair of black skinnys &amp; my tan timberland boots . I was ringside for Finns match well halfway through it he wanted to be a Diva and make his entrance alone since I was not wearing demon paint ew. It was a pretty cool match as much as I dislike Breeze he had a sick entrance and he was pretty solid in the ring. In the end after a dive off the entrance stage he tossed him back into the ring . A pretty sick dropkick set up for the Coup De Grace and Finn won becoming the number one contender . The matches that followed that were great Bayley &amp; Charlotte beat that roided up chick Dana &amp; crazy ass Emma , Baron Corbin beat THE Rhino omg , Carmella's sorry ass team didn't win that belts thanks to Alexa kicking her ass &amp; tossing Enzo off the top rope .

"Are you sure you wanna do this alone ? " I asked looking over Becky's new look , I loved her top the shorts, coat &amp; hair not so much for some reason she looked like Milla Joviche to me .

"I need to beat Sasha alone to make a statement. " Becky insisted I nodded and turned my attention to the screen beside us the video package was just about done so Becky had to head off to the gorrilla . I hurried back to the room we normally watched from so I wouldn't miss a thing .

"They are going to tear each other apart . " Sami said rotating his shoulder it was pretty messed up from Owens &amp; then from Raw when Sami answered Cena's open challenge .

"Why are you still going through with this match ? " I asked as Sasha's music cued up I hated the girl but I gotta admit she looked amazing tonight .

"I need to do this . " He replied crossing his arms while I just shrugged , Finn came into the room from washing off his demon paint &amp; sat on the arm of the couch . We didn't speak much for the rest of Becky's match her &amp; Sasha really wanted to hurt each other they kept trying to break each's arm . Every hit Becky took made me cringe &amp; every hit Sasha took made me so happy. In the end though after an arm-breaker from the top rope Sasha managed to lock in the Bank Statement to retain . Pretty soon Sami left for his match after making Finn promise that he wouldn't let me out of his sight because I was bound to interfer especially after watching Becky lose. Unless Becky decided to come back &amp; watch with us which I doubted it'd be just me &amp; Finn every time Corey said anything on commentary I'd feel Finn staring at me it got increasingly hard not to say anything about it especially when I became the topic of commentarys conversation somehow.

_"Who do you guys think will be the next Diva to challenge for Sasha's championship. " Bryon Saxton asked during Kevin/Sami's video package ._

_"Definitely Bayley she's been chasing that belt since it's creation. " Rich Brennan answered_

_"I actually believe it will de the newest Diva Lexia Jones." Corey replied with a small smile on his face "She is the total package &amp; she was cheated out the chance to become number 1 contender she won'r just take that laying down."_

_"She is an excellent talent but it's much too early for her to even be dreaming of touching Sasha Bank's Woman's Championship. " Byron replied _

"Of course he's rooting for you. " Finn scuffed making me roll my eyes .

"Not my fault my talent is just off the charts." I replied Jojo was now introducing Sami &amp; Kevin so we stopped talking to watch. It was a very brutal match Finn had to tackle me to keep me from running out on a few occasion when the ref finally called it a no-contest he let me go &amp; we both ran to the gorilla . The moniter caught my eye and I noticed Samoa Joe out in the ring. When the hell did that happen I grabbed Finn's arm and pointed to the screen he looked just as confused as I did without warning I darted through the curtain the crowd let out a nice roar as I slid into the ring I slightly heard Corey yelling at me to get out of here but I ignored it, I kneeled down beside Sami and checked on him he looked like he was in excruciating pain and that pissed me off. I turned my attention to the NXT champion with a death glare I slowly stood up, Samoa Joe headbutted him and I followed up with the Total Package (Headlock Driver) .


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell were you thinking ! " Becky yelled once me &amp; Sami got to the trainers room, he sat down while the trainor started looking over his shoulder.

"I was thinking if you hurt my bestfriend I'm hurting you. " I retorted Finn was beside her with the same disapproving look

"You know he is going to kill you right ? " Sami said threw gritted teeth as the trainer wrapped his shoulder.

"And I will be fine. " I replied rolling my eyes, Sami should know better than anyone how well I could fend for myself.

"We're just looking out for you. " Finn added I glared at him before laughing.

"Okay number one contender you're on his hitlist too. "

* * *

"Seriously why does Owens get to have Main Roster matches &amp; be on a paper-view ! " I crossed my arms annoyed "That should be Sami , or Finn , hell even Breeze lord knows he needs something. "

"Take it up with Hunter , kid . " Becky shrugged walking off we were packing up our things to head home after Unstoppable.

"Oh hey Lex. " I looked over my shoulder at Alexa the newly bad ass Alexa &amp; I liked it.

"Hey Lex . " I said she laughed picking up her bag. "What you did out there was great, I think I respect you awhole lot more . "

"Aw thanks, I gotta go meet up with Blake &amp; Murphy so see you later. " Alexa grabbed her duffle from her locker as Carmella stormed in with Dana blocking the door behind her.

"What do you think you were doing out there fairy ! " Carmella yelled getting in Alexa's face the blond snickered and got right in her face back.

"Kicking your ass &amp; helping my boys win. " Alexa smirked in the blink of an eye she slapped Carmella so hard her head whipped to the side me &amp; Dana covered our mouths to stifle our laughter.

"Oh hell no ! " Carmella shrieked holding her face she went to lung at Alexa but Alexa kicked her in the gut flipped her hair and walked away, Dana stepped to the side and let her pass still snickering.

"What the hells so funny ? " Carmella yelled looking between Dana &amp; I , Dana shrugged while I had a huge kool-aid grin on my face.

"Alexa just made you look SAWFT . " I said smirking and walking out passed the two Carmella let out a frustrated shriek while I laughed. On my way out I saw the newly formed BAM ( Blake , Alexa &amp; Murphy) .

"Nice match out there you two , &amp; Alexa ditch the blue and go red it'll make you look more bad ass. " I said over my shoulder walking out into the parking lot.

* * *

**Thursday May 22nd 2015 **

"Lexia if you don't light your ass up &amp; open this door I'm gonna Helluva kick it down . " Sami threatened from the other side of my apartment door, with slight hesitation I unlocked it and opened up the door a playful glare found its way onto my face.

"What are you guys the three amigos ? " I mocked stepping out the way and letting Sami, Finn &amp; Becky inside I peered out in the hallway and snickered seeing Sasha still struggling with her arm .

"Take a picture it'll last longer . " Sasha sneered looking over her shoulder at me as she finally got her door open.

"Or I could just go rewatch Becky almost break your arm over &amp; over again . " I smirked Sasha snickered

"Keep watching me win baby. " She walked inside the apartment and shut the door.

"Are you being mean to Ms Banks again Lexia ? " Sami asked shaking his finger at me when I shut my door, Becky snickered while I took out my phone.

"Becky, six man tag with Alexa against , Dana, Carmella &amp; Sasha ? " I asked already halfway done texting my suggestion to Regal.

"Eh , I feel like I need to take her arm anyway. " Becky replied " But why Alexa ? "

"She doesn't like the Princess of Staten Island &amp; neither do I so why not . " I answered Sami &amp; Finn just looked at the both of us like they didn't understand girl conversations.

"You guys met the new chicks yet ? " Sami asked interrupting our conversation , we turned our attention to him and rolled our eyes.

"Nope, but I'm sure we will when we get the the Performance Center , lets go . " I grabbed ny duffle bag and opened the door back up waiting for everyone to walk out first so I could lock it.

* * *

"You were talking about KC &amp; Jessie ? " I side eyed Sami while elbowing him in the side they were new girls but I wasnt excited over them sure its a larger roster for me to dominate but its still not enough.

"You've met them ? " Finn asked with a raised eyebrow we were pretty much blocking the doors of the Performance Center since I was about 13 seconds from having a Diva moment.

"Hell no , but I've heard of em . " I dismissed crossing my arms and stomping my foot with an eyeroll I walked off I heard Becky laugh little jerk.

"My god Alexa we've gotta stop meeting like this. " I joked leaning on the apron of the ring as Alexa practiced a few backflips.

"Hey Lex. " Alexa laughed landing on her feet she tightened up her ponytail and sat on the ropes to hold them open. "I'm glad you're here I need a sparing bubby. "

"No problem Bliss. " I replied climbing up onto the apron I wiped my feet off before I climbed in through the ropes. I held my hand out to Alexa she shock it briefly before sweeping my legs out giggling.

"Alls fair in love &amp; war Lex. " She grinned helping me back up, I smirked as we went to lock up I let her start to get the upperhand before headbutting her making her stumble back holding her forehead, I then caught her with a handstand tilt awhirl headscissor .

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you Bliss . " I said giving her a few seconds to get to her feet, she nodded before running at me , I went for the Facelift but she dropped to the mat &amp; slid underneath me before yanking my legs out from behind making me fall face first. She then locked in a single leg boston crab if it didnt hurt I'd be happy for her she's getting much more aggressive thanks to Blake &amp; Murphy. After squirming around embarrassingly I managed to kick her off me . We both rolled to our feet great minds must think alike because we both hit the ropes Alexa was slightly faster and took me down with a sunset flip.

"1 ! " I heard someone count so I kicked out I kicked Alexa in the midsection and glanced to my side Charlotte was counting with Bayley watching beside her.

Alexa sprang to her feet and hit a sitout facebuster she then followed it up with the blitz flip dropping her knees into my stomach as much as I loved this move it did hurt like hell being on the receiving end of it.

" 1 ! "

" 2 ! " I kicked out and rolled out the ring onto the floor Bayley came over to me and kneeled beside me I was still clutching my stomach

"You okay ? " She asked Alexa nervously peered over the ropes I waved my hand and stood back up.

"I'm fine , I'm just not rolling around in there anymore. " I said joking throwing up an X with my arms Alexa pouted and then Charlotte took my place.

"You sure you're okay ? " Bayley asked again eyeing me wearily I cracked a small smile &amp; nodded before dropping my arm from across my stomach .

"Just peachy . " I replied the next thing I know I'm being lifted up and slammed backwards onto the apron jesus Owens got me fast.

"You &amp; Me in the ring little girl. "


	9. Chapter 9

So what have I learned this week its probably not smart to go around Total Packaging people since they will want retribution and ultimately I'll want the same &amp; enter a never ending battle. We've also learned that my dear bestest buddy Sami Zayn will be out on Injury for awhile same with my broski Hideo , but I'm not really torn up about that.

**Monday Night Raw**

Me &amp; Becky at the very last second were put into a dark match against the team of Summer Rae &amp; Cameron I believe they dubbed themselves as CamRae or some crap total Laycool rip off by the way. And in the typical fashion that these two were usE to, they were beaten badly well Summer did pretty good until Becky caught her in a nasty Explorer suplex kinda like her debut. We came back through the curtain as we bumped fists.

"Hey you two. " Natalya smiled at us sweetly and kept walking something tells me, so absolutely loved seeing Becky try and kill Summer.

"Where to next oh bexcellent one ? " I asked locking arms with Becky besides ourselves &amp; Baron Corbin we were the only NXT talent in the building.

"Let's just go somewhere &amp; chill. " Becky said yawning and stretching her arm

"Yes I know Camerons moveset puts people to sleep but try and stay awake. " I replied we started walking off down a corridor I silently prayed we didnt get lost but letting Becky lead the way most likely would result in that. We ended up by some crates far enough that you wouldnt expect anybody to come by but close enough to the point we could still slightly hear everyone.

"So how are you holding up with Sami being gone the rest of the year ? " Becky randomly asked I looked down at my wrestling boots and frowned.

"We'll all still see him , it just sucks that he can't do what he loves right now. " I replied I jumped to my feet &amp; punched the wall suddenly feeling pretty damn angry, Sami was out because of his backstabbing quadruple chin having former _best friend _

"Woah calm down Lex no need to hurt yourself. " Becky grabbed my hand to stop me from punching the wall again.

"Its not fair. " I choked out a few tears spilled down my cheeks making Becky pull me into a tight hug.

"He'll be back before you know it, buck up. " She said rubbing my head soothingly.

"I am going to destroy Kevin Owens &amp; I know exactly how. " I replied sinisterly Becky backed up holding onto my shoulders she shook her head at me before smirking.

"What are we doing ?"

Ah Becky Lynch my ride or die, I love you.

* * *

**NXT**

"You two are doing what ? " Finn looked back &amp; forth between Becky &amp; I disapprovingly. "You've gotta be kidding me. "

"I need to do this for Sami ! " I insisted stomping my foot.

"Fine, just becareful when is this going down ? " Finn asked Becky looked away whistling making Finn groan. "It's happening tonight isnt it ?"

"Partially. " I admitted sheepishly Finn shook his head and grabbed me &amp; Becky into a group hug.

"Be cautious out there. " Finn said before kissing the top of my head "And you need to stay alert out there Becky. " He then kissed the top of her head to before releasing us.

"You know if I were Irish we'd be 3 sexy irish people. " I mused out loud trying to make Finn look less stressed over ultimately what was my decision. Im not just angry about Sami the guy did power bomb me onto an apron at the Performance Center.

"You mean one sexy irish person with two irish side kicks. " Becky corrected making me punch her in the arm Finn went to slap the back of my head butt I ducked &amp; ran off screaming without Sami around I was going to get jumped constantly by those two. I ran straight into the chest of Tyler Breeze unfortunately I sighed overdramaticly as I stood back up dusting off my outfit.

"No I'm fine , I'll just help myself up. " I sarcastically replied I looked up &amp; noticed he wasn't even looking at me he pretty much was absorbed in his front camera I reached up and snatched it from him before running back the way I came where Finn &amp; Becky were still sitting. I stopped in front of them waving the phone around like it was the Holy grail before shoving it into my top and jumping behind a crate just as I heard irate footsteps stop.

"Where is she ! "The frail voice of Tyler Breeze nearly made me burst out laughing, I'd stolen his whole life and it was totally unplanned.

"Where's who ? " Becky asked Tyler let out a frustrated scream before running off, I popped my head up and started laughing, Becky soon joined as Finn helped me up.

"Is he apart of this master plan ? " Finn asked looking back the way Tyler ran off.

"No but why not spite Ms Banks &amp; Owens at the same exact time. " I smirked evilly rubbing my fingers together like Mr Burns.

"You are definitely the Harley Quinn to his Joker. " Becky snorted walking off "Im gonna go get dressed. "

"Thats a smashing idea ! " I said in a fake James Bond accent Finn looked at me skeptically. "What its not like we having done it before. "

"We'll see Lexia, you tend to be bi-polar sometimes. " Finn replied you could tell her chose his words carefully. Wait did he just let me down gentily ?

"I do not. " I pouted stomping my feet I pulled Breeze's phone out and checked the time. "Welp I need to go get ready to interfere in your match good luck out there sweet cheeks. "

* * *

Kevin had Finn in the corner and was beating on him mercilessly. Becky held an out in front of me from running out too soon and messing things up. I glanced down at Beckys outfit in disgust the girl was going to impersonate Breeze just because how she got a Breeze outfit so fast I shall never know , she motioned to the tech guy and he played Breeze's theme. Glancing at the monitor briefly I saw Owens look puzzled for a second.

**#MmmGorgous**

Becky walked out first equip with the selfie stick , Kevin picked Finn back up and laid him back out with a neckbreaker , I ran out with a smirk Kevin noticed my arrival and momentarily forgot about Finn and motioned for me to come inside. I sauntered my way down the ramp and posed with Becky shaking my head no. Kevin then went and sat on the ropes to hold them open for me, once again I shook my head no.

"Come on in sweetheart. " Kevin smirked jumping out the ring me &amp; Becky just ignored him making duck faces into Breeze's camera the crowd started cheering and I turned around just in time to be shoved onto my butt by the woman's champion who then snatched the selfie stick &amp; phone from Becky &amp; stormed off.

By now Finn had gotten back up he hit the ropes and landed his somersault suicide dive onto Owens before tossing him back into the ring. He climbed the top rope and won with the Coup De Grace.

Finn quickly exited the ring me &amp; Becky held his hands up mockingly.

"You messed with the wrong squad Owens! " I yelled as we backed up the ramp " Squad ! "

* * *

**Smackdown**

"Are you absolutely sure about this Lex ? " Becky asked I could tell she was nervous as we stood close by the gorilla keeping my eye on the monitor.

"Of course win or lose, I'm kicking his ass. " I spat bouncing up and down til something or someone caught my eye. "Woah Broski what do you think your doing ? " I looked Zack Ryder up and down with disinterest.

"Getting ready to answer to open challenge, who are you ? " He asked I looked around in mock shock before holding out my hand.

"Lexia Jones, NXT Diva. " I smiled sweetly as he shook my hand stupid idea he went to let go but I held it tighter my sweet smile turned into a vicious smile that could put Stephanie's to shame I hit Ryder with a short arm clothesline using all my strength he fell to the floor holding his hand. "Later Broski. "

"Hit her music ! " Becky ordered as we started walking through the curtain.

**Light Em Up **

Becky came up first throwing her devil horns with me following behind her doing my little dance, we bumped fists.

"And the challenger being accompanied by Becky Lynch, from Philadelphia , Pennsylvania Lexia ! "


	10. Chapter 10

"Little Lexia , I've been dying to get my hands on you, come on it." Kevin smirked tossing his mic &amp; title to the side. I yanked off my Sami shirt and tossed it to Becky before sliding into the ring. And in that moment I knew I fucked up, Kevin powerbombed my ass the second I got inside the ring. He put his foot on my chest for a cover but I kicked right out, I was not going out like that.

"Don't patronize me." I spat rolling away and climbing to my feet, he circled me like a lion hunting its prey while I watched him closely I was waiting for him to make his move, he was faster but I'm faster. He ran at me for a clotheline but I ninja rolled out the way, why ? Because Ima bad ass of course. He came at me again &amp; I rolled the other way before catching him with an inverted frankensteiner. I rolled up his back and quickly locked in a camel clutch which in hindsight was pretty stupid, he got to his feet pretty easily and rammed himself back first in the corner repeatedly which meant I was getting smashed in between a hard turnbuckle and a 266 pound guy. I finally let go and slumped to the bottom of the turnbuckle holding my back. I felt someone grab onto my leg and pull me onto the apron just as I heard a crash followed by a groan I stood myself up on the apron, giving a nod of thanks to Becky I did a slingshot crossbody which was kind of stupid Kevin caught me and Samoan dropped me hard as crap.

"That all you got princess ? " Owens mocked, I angerily staggered to my feet and punched him in the jaw, before doing it again and again following it up with a jumping high kick making him stumble back into the ropes. I wasnt strong enough to clothesline him over so I did the next best thing speared him through the second rope it hurt like hell cause I tumbled out with him but it still got the job done. He laid flat on his back holding his head while I used the barricade to pull myself up receiving a number of annoying pats on the back in the process. I struggled a bit but I managed to position myself so I was standing on the barricade be short sucked sometimes. I glanced at Owens who was still favoring his head and leapt from the barricade landing a pretty nice rounding moonsault, (or the Sparkle Splash aka Alexa Bliss finisher btw). I popped up to my feet extremely hyped.

"Yesss ! " I screamed making the crowd cheer as I scurried into the ring, the ref got to a 7 count before Owens crawled back in the ring, he was on his hands &amp; knees slowly staggering to his feet when I ran and used his back to launch myself hitting a leg drop making him fall back onto his face. I wasn't too strong and I pretty much knew it would be the struggle rolling this walrus over so I went for another submission, I went for a sharpshooter I smirked as Owens struggled to break free. "Awww you gonna tap out big guy ? Go ahead just tap a little, I won't tell. "

"Not a chance. " He retorted the cockiness in his voice irritated me so badly I leaned all the way back making sure to tug harder on the legs, (think when Natalya would sharpshooter Melina)

"Okay tubby, you can just give up now before I sideline, your ass." I spat grinning, he did the unbelievable, most underhanded , foulest thing you could possibly do to a girl, he yanked my hair so hard, I felt some rip out making me release the hold and clutch the spot he yanked my hair out at , clutched in his hand was a tuff of black and brown hair. And in that moment he knew he messed up, I think I might have looked crazier, than AJ , Mickie , Luna &amp; Victoria all wrapped in one. I pounched on him and started swinging wildly he tried his hardest to fight me back but I just wasn't feeling any of the hits. The ref hand to physically pick me up and move me to get me to stop but unfortunately for him I was pissed so I started punching the ref, I distantly heard the bell ring and Jojo announce Kevin won via disqualification. Shoving the ref to the mat I kicked a smug looking Kevin in the nuts making him double over and fall to his knees before tossing a fancy looking shining wizard at him, making his nose bleed in the process. They played my music as me &amp; Becky went backstage.

"You did great out there little one. " Becky smiled she went to pat me on the back but decided against it seeing as I was still pretty pissed.

"Im not done with him yet. " I smiled I reached up and touched my hair he yanked my bangs so now they were atleast 3/4th shorter than before, Im pretty sure I looked like a doll once you cut their hair too short and it just stuck up in the air. "When we get back to Florida, im getting this fixed."

* * *

**Friday Night**

Instead of heading back down to Florida with Becky , I changed my mind at the very last second and switched my flight to Montreal. I'm pretty sure Sami watched my very unexpected Smackdown debut and is no doubt angry at me for it. I paid the cab driver and hopped out, walking up Sami's drive way slowly, I felt like a kid who knew they were gonna get a beating so they took there sweet time, getting home. I pulled out my phone and went to Sam's number and called him, tapping my foot impatiently he picked up on the 4th ring.

"Lexia, hows your hair ? " He asked I reached up and touched my hat covered head absentmindedly.

"Chopped it off, I got a good girl gone bad Rihanna type cut going on now. " I replied staring at the front door , stalling it was always nice to stall.

"Are you gonna knock on the door , or just stand there on the phone little one ? " Sami asked I looked around surprised before my eyes landed on the peep hole flipping it the bird I hung up and knocked on the door. Sami opened it a second later and gave me a one armed hug , his shoulder was heavily bandaged.

"How you feeling ? " I asked walking in, he shut the door behind me and shrugged.

"I'm fine , this is nothing." He motioned toward his shoulder. " I'll be back before you know it."

"Great. " I smiled happily we ended up in his living room on the couch, he kept glancing at my hat buy I choose to ignore it.

"Show me those roots girl." Sami joked , I gripped my hat and shook my head no. "Please, its better I see it now then on TV, I will make a thousand memes &amp; gif videos because I have the time."

"Fine. " I pouted pulling off my hat, It looked pretty much the exact same as how Rihanna had it back in the Rehab video , short but covering my forehead and it was no longer black &amp; brown but the gorgeous mid-night blue color she wore. "How is it ? "

"Its nice , makes your face look fat but its nice. " He replied staring at it a little bit longer. " I imagine your in some sort of trouble for trying to kill that ref how long you here for ? "

"Suspended til next week, I'll fly back out the following Monday though. " I replied shrugging." He should have known not to grab me, he endangered himself."

"Yeah, you getting punched and it not fazing you should have been a redflag. " He replied turning on the TV, I rolled my eyes to see he was watching Smackdown more specifically my match. " And I'm pretty sure you beat somebody up to get out there in the first place."

"You know me so well, Zack Ryder got in my way. I didn't beat him up the guys been though enough of that, I just got him out my way." I replied innocently.

"You're crazy, you know that right."

"You haven't seen anything yet. "


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going to wrap this up in maybe 2-3 chapters, But I do think I want Lexia's story to keep going but only time will tell. The final chapter will be the Diva's Revolution with a few minor okay huge changes.**

* * *

I had alot ot fun in Canada well, I'm going to just say I did I'm not too much of a fan of up there and I may have just stayed inside Sami's house the whole time , maybe. While I was there I had a couple new gears made up so I could go back to NXT looking even more badass.

I wheeled my bag through to airport terminal while shouldering a duffle bag. I dug my phone out my pocket and quickly called Becky since she was my ride home.

"Yo Bex ! " I said grinning before she could even say anything.

"Lex." Becky replied dryly

"Where you at, Red ? " I asked I could hear the same sounds in her background as I could around me.

"Not too far away, I'm actually staring at the back of this cute little dark haired chicks head, I think she might be from Philly." She replied I whipped my head around just in time to see Becky hit end &amp; walk up to me twirling her car keys.

"Lynch ! " I screamed dropping my bags and engulfing her into a tight bear-hug.

"Settle down lass." Becky chuckled hugging me back, when we broke away I couldn't help but notice her try to subtly favor her leg.

"What happened ? " I asked staring at her leg she absentmindedly touched her hip.

"Slight hip flexor injury." She said frowning before shrugging it off. " But I'm fine."

"When ? " I asked crossing my arms.

"Takeover." She muttered I felt bad , she'd been involved in a few of my shenanigans since then if I'd known she was hurt.

"Shit." I replied grabbing my bags as we started walking out.

* * *

"Home sweet home." I sang dropping my bags and fishing my keys out my sweatpants pocket.

"Look at you, looking all manly." Sasha snickered appearing from just about out of nowhere she leaned on the wall beside me.

"You're looking normal." I replied dryly she furrowed her brow at me and shook her head.

"Whats a matter, suspension got you down? "

"Nope." I unlocked my door and pushed it open, picking my bags back up I walked inside my apartment shutting the door behind me with my foot. I tossed my bags down on the couch before sending Sami a quick I'm home text and flopping down on my bed and falling asleep.

About 20 minutes later, I woke up to a loud crash in my living room, I groaned as I forced myself to my feet and sneaking out of my room.

"You guys are bloody idiots." A british accent whisperer shouted, it sounded alot like the two time Divas Champion.

"Oh be quiet,waking Lexia is like waking the dead." And thats Becky, so Becky &amp; Paige broke into my apartment while I was taking a nap and then had the nerve to think I'd sleep through it.

"Whatever, just hurry up."

I opened my bedroom door and leaned on the doorway with my arms crossed it looked like Becky was raiding my fridge, Finn dropped my stack of games on floor so he &amp; Paige were cleaning them up. Although it was a mystery to me as to why they broke into my place. Paige picked up the last case and looked over at me, I waved to her as a very unattractive shriek left her mouth.

"Paige what the hell ! " Becky whispered yelled with a mouthful of food she looked at me before turning back around heading into the kitchen.

"What are we all doing here ?" I asked pushing off the door way and elegantly walking into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

"Well we were supposs to just be dropping Finn off, but I got hungry and Paige is clumsy." Becky called from the kitchen this time she came back out with a sandwich in her hand and a bottle of water.

"Did somebody kick my door in or did Becky use her key? " I asked looking around everybody looked away while Becky laughed nervously.

"I forgot I had a key, but don't worry Paige fixed the door ! " Becky grinned grabbing Paige by the arm and leaving out Paige waved just before shutting the door.

"Soo whats up Doc ? " I smiled as Finn sat beside me giving him my best bugs bunny impersonation.

"I just wanted to see you, you've been off the grid since Wensday." Finn explained a sly grin made its way onto my face.

"I was on Smackdown thursday, but it sounds like you missed little ol Lexia."

"I saw and you were pretty bad ass, and maybe I did." Finn said with that adorable boyish grin he had.

"I just laid hands on our arch-nemesis Kevin Ste- Owens, and then maybe the ref." I said with a shrug.

"You know if you would have won, you would have messed up my plans immensely." Finn said I shrugged again.

"I wasn't really trying to win, I just wanted to kick his ass thats all."

"Good because, we're heading to Japan soon for our next title match and I need you in my corner." Finn said

"What ?! Really damn WWE's bad ass now." I replied seriously how sick was that to be back in Japan.

"So you'll do it?" Finn asked again I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, whats the Joker without his Harley Quinn? " I asked rhetorically Finn laughed.

"Still the Joker."

* * *

**NXT**

Since Becky was away on injury &amp; Bayley was out with a broken hand (apparently there's this chick evil Emma running around who I have never seen or met.) So the locker was pretty dead I was sitting dressed in one of my new gears. (Leather skin tight-tights, a Leather top that stopped at my ribs and criss crossed over my chest with my shiney leather combat boots.) Tonight I was going up against the Total Diva Dana Brook. I pulled on my fingerless gloves just as Alexa walked in she smiled at me &amp; gave me a once over nodding in approval.

"Looking good Lex." Alexa smiled sitting down beside me.

"Thanks Lex."

Alexa was about to say something else when the Locker door swung open with a load bang making us all look over. Sasha Banks walked in with Carmella,Dana &amp; another blonde in tow behind her.

"Holy crap, you turned into a biker chick." Dana mocked laughing the blond beside her snorted trying to hide her laughter. I slowly stood to my feet taking a step closer with Alexa right beside me although her &amp; Carmella were having an intense stare down.

"Ah you must be Evil Emma, nice to meet you." I grinned holding out my hand to Emma she looked confused but shook it anyway, I pulled her closer and spun her around holding her around her neck with my arm."I'm really not in the mood for games tonight so I suggest you step off." I said shoving Emma into Dana's arms making them both hit the floor. Sasha tugged Carmella's arm and the two turned to walk away before spinning back on their heels and forearming me &amp; Alexa in the face pretty soon Emma &amp; Dana joined in, me &amp; Alexa were pretty much getting beat until a flash of blonde &amp; red was helping us. Sasha shrieked angerily as her &amp; her goons retreated. Charlotte helped me to my feet &amp; that Total Diva Eve Marie or whatever her name was helped Alexa up.

"Thanks." Alexa said dusting off her clothes and going over to look into the mirror.

"Yeah what she said." I smiled hugging Charlotte.

"No problem, I have your back kid." Charlotte winked before walking off.

"So your the fabled reality star everyone loves to hate." I said looking Eva up and down

"Yup, that'd be me." She smirked holding out her hand I shook it smirking back at her.

"Good to know." I replied slowly pulling back my hand I was skeptical of her but given the way we're meeting I think everyone would be.

"I actually have an offer for you." Eva said I raised an eyebrow at her &amp; motioned for her to go on." I'm redebuting soon &amp; I want my first match to be against you."

"Excuse me ? "

"Yeah, while I was training I watched alot of NXT Diva matches and I liked you the most, your style, the way you carry yourself in the ring, your amazing and just the person I want to prove myself to everyone against." Eva explained flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling. " So will you do it?"

"Normally I'd say no, but your videos with Brian Kendrick show you can be something great, but Eva just know I will not hold back on you, I'm going to treat you like anybody else out there." I said Eva nodded. "When is it ?"

"3 weeks I am so excited." Eva replied

"We'll talk more later, I have to go kick Dana Brooks ass." I replied with a wave walking out the locker.

* * *

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark ( Light Em Up ) **

"And her opponent from Philadelphia , Pennsylvania Lexia ! " Jojo announced as I stalked onto the stage earning loud cheers from the crowd. I cracked my neck and smirked at Dana &amp; Emma as Charlotte slowly joined me on the stage (completely on her own, I'm guessing as an equalizer.) We smirked at the duo in the ring as we made our way down to it. Emma climbed out the ring and went to ring side as I went inside.

The bell rang and I rushed at Dana spearing her down to the mat punching her savagely I mean did anybody really expect anything less from me ? I stood up and pulled Dana up by her hair before nailing her with a series of short-arm clotheslines. I ran and used the ropes as a springboard performing my springboard FireBird but Dana was smarter than I thought and she rolled out the way but I ended up landing on my hands and knees instead of my face &amp; chest. I felt hands in my hair before my face collided with the mat repeatedly. I shoved her away and sat up onto my knees only for her to send a kick to my chest knocking me onto my butt. I could hear Charlotte cheering me on from the side as I rubbed my throbbing chest, blondie kicked hard. She went for a pin but I kicked right out.

She then pulled me up by my hair and irish whipped me into a corner she came at me with a handspring before landing in front of me on her hands she then pressed her foot to my neck. (AN:/It sounds more bad ass like that, Dana needs to do it like that.) The ref counted to 4 when Dana stood back up, she came at me for a clothesline,but I countered with a forearm to her face she stumbled back a bit I used that time to hop up onto the top turnbuckle when Dana came back at me I caught her around the neck with my legs before swinging off the turnbuckle for a hurricarana. I immediately covered her but I didn't hear the ref counting I groaned in frustration before standing up sure enough Emma was on the apron distracting the ref before I could even knock her off, Charlotte had taken hold of both her legs and yanked her off before following up with the Natural Selection.

I slapped my hand over my mouth laughing right before Dana rolled me up from behind but once again I kicked out. She hoisted me up onto her shoulders but I reversed landing on my feet behind her I shoved her forward she stumbled a bit before turning around angerily. I smiled sweetly as she ran at me I ducked under her arm and she turned back around into a superkick in the throat. I dragged Dana closer to the turnbuckle and climbed up it. This time I landed The FireBird and hooked both Dana's legs for the 3-count.

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)**

"Your Winner via pinfall, Lexia ! " Jojo announced as Charlotte rolled into the ring and held my hand up. I hugged her again smiling.

"You know you've had my back twice tonight, I've gotta repay you later." I whispered Charlotte nodded as we exited the ring.

* * *

Later on the funniest thing happened, I'm guessing Dana &amp; Emma aren't helping Sasha anymore and she ended up challenging them to a match knowing she had no real friends I doubt Carmella was going to help her that girl was SAWFT and had her hands full with Alexa kicking her ass up &amp; down the place. I snickered again picking up my bag and walking out the locker I made it about halfway down the hall before walking into a chest. I looked up and involuntarily smiled.

"Jones."

"Graves." I replied still smiling.

"Great match out there, however it sucks that you've been avoiding me." Corey said I looked around for anybody seeing if they'd overhear since you know I'm a private person.

"It was too much drama going on with this whole me,you &amp; Finn thing." I replied looking down at my feet .. these leather boots were really sexy.

"Drama ? "

"Sami &amp; Becky thought it was a terrible idea for me to get involved with you since you know you've got an ex-wife and three kids running around."

"So you let your friends talk you out of being happy ? " Corey asked with an annoyed look.

"Or they talked her into it." I shot my head around and saw Finn standing behind me, he moved beside me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"When I asked if their was something going on between you two, you said no remember Lexia." Corey said looking only at me his intense stare was making me uncomfortable. " So what now your all into Balor, Sasha was right you are sleeping around."

Before I could even say anything Finn hit him, Corey stumbled back glaring at the both of us before storming off.

"Got damn." I said in shock whirling around to look at Finn, he'd just defended my honor even though we both know I was about eight seconds away from Uppercutting that ass Cesaro style.

"He shouldn't disrespect my girl in my face." Finn said shrugging shaking his hand I glanced at his knuckles and saw blood.

"Your girl ? " I asked skeptically taking off one of my gloves and wiping at Finn's knuckles.

"Yes you are my girl." Finn replied once I was done wiping off his knuckles I giggled a little realizing it was all Corey's blood Finn's hand wasn't cut in the slightest.

"When did we decide this ? " I asked tossing my glove on the ground in disgust it had Pittsburgh blood on it, yuck.

"I decided back in Japan, you just decided I'm guessing not too long ago, you looked like you were turning down Corey." He explained I did decide back in NY but I kept it too myself since I liked being difficult.

"So I'm guessing it's official then ? " I asked with a playful grin.

"Should I get down on one knee and slide your glove back on ? " Finn asked I snorted in laughter before kicking my glove under a crate.

"Don't be a dork."

* * *

**AN/: Soooo there we go Lexia picked Finn . ;) . Next Chapter is the Beast in the East, **


	12. Chapter 12

"Japan how I've missed you ! " I yelled stepping off the air plane, Finn &amp; Paige followed close behind me. The city was beautiful the bright lights, the excitement it was magical.

"She seems easy to make happy." Paige mumbled to Finn , I flipped her the finger as we walked to baggage claim, alot of people came up to the 3 of us asking for autographs and giving us gifts.

"I think we should have stayed in Japan." Finn joked I hummed in agreement signing my last autograph I grabbed my bag.

"So we've got some time to burn what should we do ? " Paige asked

"NJPW." Me &amp; Finn said at the same time

* * *

"This was an absolute bloody terrible idea." Paige sighed pressing her fingers on the bridge of her nose. I ended up in a fight with Amber Gallows pretty quick the chick was prancing around acting like she was the first/only chick to manage the Bullet Club, I had to remind her I did it first and way better. Doc went to break it up and I'm guessing Finn misinterpreted that because the next thing I knew they were fighting right next to us.

"Hey hey ! Break it up! " I heard a voice yell before I was yanked off a slightly sobbing Amber, I glanced behind me seeing Maria had one of my arms while Paige had the other, Maria's husband looked displeased while pulling Finn away from Doc.

"She needed a reality check." I replied shrugging Maria &amp; Paige off me. "And being me I had to give it to her."

"I would have gladly done it, kid. " Maria replied I rolled my eyes. I hated being called kid despite it not actually being an insult.

"What are you two doing here anyway ? " Mike Bennet asked we all looked at him in confusion.

"WWE's in town, babe." Maria explained he made an oh face and nodded.

"I thought they were coming back and brought Paige thats all."

"As much of a treat that would be, my two little munchkins are going to win gold here later on." I smiled drapping an arm over both their shoulders."You're looking at the soon to be three time Diva's Champ and the next NXT Champ."

"What about you ? " Maria asked

"I'm just looking to takeover the WWE no titles necessary for that." I shrugged hooking arms with Finn I started to lead him off towards the door of New Japan's president Kaname Tezuka.

* * *

Paige put up a good fight but, Nikki ended up retaining her title which sucked I liked Nikki, but I rather someone who really loves wrestling hold that belt.

"Why won't you wear the harajuku get-up ? " Sami asked I had face timed him after I finished getting dressed.

"Didn't want to, besides I wanted to just wear something normal." I replied glancing down at my black tanktop, light blue ripped up jeans and black heeled boots.

"You look excessively normal right now. " Sami frowned I just shrugged ruffling out my hair.

"Normal is good, I'm actually craving to be normal for once." I retorted

"But you're so much better when you come off as AJ's &amp; Paige's love child." Sami joked I rolled my eyes.

"I do not act like them two."

"Okay little one if you say so. I've gotta go but kiss your boyfriend goodluck for me." Sami said hanging before I could even point out what he just said. I tossed my phone into my purse and looked up, the make-up lady was just about finished painting Finn up as the Demon.

"What's it going to take for the WWE Universe to see you put on some war paint girl ? " The make-up lady joked when she noticed my vastly interested eyes looking over her work.

"Me a demon ? Maybe on Halloween." I said laughing. "When he does his Joker again, I'll dress up with him."

"This will be interesting." Finn said

"Don't act like we've never done it before sweets." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Watching Finn win was magically, the people of Japan had given us &amp; Kevin flowers before the match started, Owens tossed his back but me &amp; Finn kept ours well I ended up holding mine &amp; Finn's since you know he had wrestling to do. Two back to back dropkicks followed by the Coup De Grace solidified the ending of Kevin Owen's title run the crowd went wild , streamers rained down and the best part was how happy Finn looked holding up the title. I rushed into the ring still carrying the flowers and threw my arms around Finn the next thing I knew I was sitting up on his shoulders while he handing my the championship so I could hold it up. My eyes landed on Hideo he was front-row sarcastically clapping, I already knew just from his facially expression when he got back Finn wasn't keeping this belt.


	13. Chapter 13

I watched from the hidden room backstage intently, Stephanie had called me,Becky &amp; Charlotte and told us to be in the building wearing our ring gear and to watch RAW and wait for her signal thats all the info she'd given us. I rolled my eyes as Nikki,Brie,Alicia &amp; Summer bragged about being unbeatable &amp; Nikki's nearly record breaking title reign which we all know won't break AJ's record not while I'm around. Stephanie's music played and we all sat up paying even more attention Stephanie pretty much put Team Bella in their place, Stars in The Night played and Paige came out, Stephanie once again shut Nikki up before saying that she hated how nobody would stand up for themselves except for Paige so she's going to make some changes and even the odds, my jaw dropped sure I debuted on Smackdown while Charlotte did face Nattie months ago on Raw but tonight we would be debuting officially.

"For some reason, no ones been willing to stand by your side but I know someone who is. Someone's whos had to scratch &amp; claw and fight for everything that they've ever gotten. Somebody who's not afraid of the fire, someone I'd want in the fox hole with me. Becky Lynch ! "Stephanie said the crowd popped tremendously and I almost fell out my seat, Becky got up and left the room seconds later her theme hit and she was on the TV, doing her poses she looked amazing in that moment.

"We're next, Charlotte. " I said in awe looking at the blond beside me she nodded clearly to shocked to speak.

"Now when I'm looking at this, your still out numbered Paige &amp; Becky. There's four on team Bella, so joining forces with Paige will be a women who's bred for this business. Someone who's high stylin &amp; high profiling. Someone who says she is genetically superior Charlotte ! "

Charlotte wordlessly got up and left out the room, a few seconds later "Recognition" hit and Charlotte was on the ramp with her arms out, the crowd wooed with her as she made her way to the ring. She joined Becky &amp; Paige inside the ring the Bellas were starting to look a little frightened.

"But still, Team Bella has more members. So I have one more women one who will fight fire with with even more fire. A women who is just as hardcore as they come. Someone not afraid to mix it up with the guys, you've saw her go up again Kevin Owens on Smackdown, Lexia ! " Stephanie announced the crowd popped for me as I got to my feet and left the room it was pretty close to the gorilla so I got there in seconds the tech guy hit my song and I exploded onto the stage doing my little dances , I then skip/jogged down to the ring I sat up on the apron before spinning myself around and grabbing onto the ropes pulling myself into the ring, I popped up to my feet and went straight to Becky grabbing her into a hug, Paige &amp; Charlotte soon joined in. We pulled away as Naomi's Theme hit , she along with Tamina &amp; Cameron came onto the stage.

"Hold up, wait one minute, we've got some unfinished business with The Bellas &amp; with Paige." Naomi started as her crew made it to ring side.

"Naomi, I'm so glad you guys are out here." Stephanie replied we all look on in confusion unsure of what was about to happen.

"You see Stephanie, we are all the competition you need. So when are we going to get what we deserve ? " Naomi asked motioning toward herself , Tamina &amp; Cameron.

"Thats right, you should be out here. You should be out here taking your place. And I'm so glad that you are but you know what there's someone else that thinks alot like you do. Somebody who isn't afraid to stand up for themself and seize the opportunity and to seize that moment. Someone who calls herself The Boss, and she is the current NXT Woman's champion, Sasha Banks ! " Sky is the Limit hit and the Devil herself emerged on the stage me &amp; Becky had matching discoosted looks on our faces while Sasha smirked even waving at us all in the ring on her way down.

"Let me ask you Nikki is this what you had in mind, when you wanted more competition ? Now ladies I have set the table of opportunity, now I wanna see who's going to take it." Stephanie snarled exiting the ring. The 12 of us had a stare down before the Bellas tried to leave. Nikki made the mistake of bumping Sasha whom I would say its dumber to bump her than it is myself and I've got quite the temper. An all out brawl broke out ending in each of us the NXT Divas having our signature submissions locked in ; Sasha the Bank Statement on Nikki , Charlotte had the Figure Eight on Alicia , Becky the armbar on Brie &amp; I had my tilt a whirl arm bar on Summer. Our respective teams stood tall in the ring while The Bellas retreated.

* * *

Backstage was crazy there was so many people coming up to us hugging us, hell we were in tears even Sasha cried we'd all got to achieve our dreams tonight. I felt myself being grabbed around the waist and whirled around I giggled happily knowing exactly who it was.

"Finn put me down." I said smiling, he placed me onto my feet and then pulled me into a hug.

"You beat me &amp; Sami to the Main Roster." Finn pouted although I knew he was playing.

"Well actually Adrian beat us here." I retorted spotting Neville over Finn's shoulder beside him was Sami with his overly bandaged shoulder.

"I brought Sami with me to watch your debut." Finn said as if he just read my mind. Without even thinking about it I shoved away from Finn and ran over to Sami &amp; Adrian hugging them both at the same time.

"My two bestest friends &amp; my boyfriend alll here together." I grinned motioning to Sami &amp; Adrian on the other side of the room Finn was hugging Becky their story was adorkably cute he'd trained her at 15 (unknowingly) she often says without him there wouldnt be a Becky Lynch although we don't believe that in the slightest. Hell we'd met threw Finn in NJPW.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll watch over her until you get back." Adrian said Sami nodded at him briefly. I felt somebody slap me on the back so I turned around slightly glaring, slightly grinning this was the guy whom I'd went up against several times in the independents &amp; helped toughen me up even though I was already tough enough.

"Ambrose ! " I said we bumped fists before doing that thing where you shake them then make the exploding motion cause we're bad ass like that.

"Big booty Lexxx. " Dean grinned

"I think I'm going to love the Main Roster." I said looking around at all the familiar faces I've met before.

* * *

**Outta My Mind **

"From Concord, California , Eva Marie ! " Jojo announced as the reinvented Red head made her way down the ramp sporting a long lavish red looking coat. She climbed into the ring and removed her coat alot of boos rained down on her but she basked in them.

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark ( Light Em Up )**

"And her opponent from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania Lexia ! " Jojo announced Lexia did her little dance at the top before skip/jogging down the ramp slapping hands with a few fans before sliding inside the ring. The crowd was electric for the Diva's final NXT match.

The bell rang and the two circled each other, Lexia rushed at Eva for a tilt a whirl headscissor but Eva tossed her off before stomping on the blue haired diva. She followed up with a senton before pinning her. But Lexia kicked out Eva rolled her eyes and pulled her into a modified surfboard submission, wrenching the arm the crowd started to clap willing Lexia up to her feet she fired an elbow into Eva's side making her lose her grip, Lexia spun around and hit a sit out jaw breaker making Eva stumble back, Lex followed up with a running hurricarana sending Eva into the canvas. Lexia pulled Eva up by the hair and laid her out with a explorer suplex bridging for the pin , but Eva kicked out at 2. They both got back to their feet at the same time, Lexia ran the ropes and Eva booted her in the chest sprawling the petite diva out on her back. She stepped on Lexia's stomach before hitting an elbow drop and going for another pin. But Lexia kicked out at 1. She hoisted Lexia up and brought her back down with a snap suplex before kicking her in the side and going in for a headlock. The Red haired Diva had vastly improved and she was here to show everyone what she could do just like the blue haired Diva. Eva pulled her up still keeping the headlock on she went for a DDT but Lexia countered and shoved Eva away before knocking her down with a sick uppercut. She scaled the turnbuckle and leaped performing the FireBird but Eva rolls away. Quickly Eva pulled her up and tucked her head under her arm before using the turnbuckle to flip herself over sliced Red she called it. Lexia didn't kick out.

* * *

I walked backstage with my head up high to collect my belongings since to my knowledge I was completely done here, unlike the other girls who'd still be around. The Divas's locker room really would be a ghost town. I hadn't really been here that long so I didn't feel emotional about leaving it behind. The only part about leaving that bothered me is moving up without Sami like we promised each other and leaving Finn behind down here, I knew he was next to be up and that would be sooner rather than later but it still was a downer.

"Lex! " Alexa smiled a small smile at me, before grabbing me into a hug, I tagged with Alexa my second match we didn't talk much until after she realized she needed to take things for herself in this business.

"Lex." I smiled back as we broke away from each other, my eyes landed on Bayley sitting in the corner her hand was in a cast but she still looked bubbly as ever. "Bayles." She came over and gave me one of those Bayley hugs that everyone was so crazy about.

"Have fun chasing that Diva's championship,Lexia." Bayley grinned still holding me I laughed lightly.

"I don't want it, I'm just here to follow my dream. I need you to do me a favor though." I replied as Bayley finally let go she looked at me confused.

"No problem what do you need?"

"I need you to win that NXT Woman's Championship, and teach Emma a lesson." I started Bayley still looked confused a bit. "I know because of her,I'm taking your spot on the Main Roster you've busted your ass down here since Day 1 make her pay."

Bayley nodded we hugged again before I picked up my bag I gave Alexa a side hug before I headed out the door, I had two more stops to make before I left Full Sail for good. I came to a stop in front of the door marked GM I knocked lightly on it before placing my bags down a few seconds later Mr Regal opened it.

"How can I help you Ms Jones ? " Regal asked

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you let me do here even though I wasn't here long." I said William nodded at me .

"Lexia you did it for yourself, no need to thank me."

"But I do need to thank you, you could have made me train for months but no you stuck me right into the action and now 2 months later, I'm moving up." I explained I held my arms out for a hug which surprisingly William let me have I waved bye to him before walking off, this time I'd be heading somewhere different well it was still in Full Sail just a different part it took me maybe 5 minutes to reach. I pushed open the door and smiled seeing Finn sitting on the very same Desk I'd been leaning over when we we're picking out my entrance theme his newly won NXT Championship was tossed carelessly on the desk beside it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I shut the door behind me before placing my bag next to it taking huge steps I plopped myself on the desk right next to Finn placing the title over my shoulder.

"So this is it huh? You finally get the girl just for her to be leaving." I said crossing my legs Finn rolled his eyes at me, he had a habit of doing that.

"You are not needed until Raw, little one." Finn reminded me I shrugged only Sasha and her Team BAD was scheduled to appear on Smackdown.

"Your point Balor ? " I asked playfully he shrugged back at me.

"My point is I have you until Sunday so no need for an overdramatic farewell." He replied

"But I was so good at those today! " I insisted Finn chuckled at me

"So how was it out there with Eva ? " Finn asked

"It was different then I'd expected, I knocked myself loopy when she rolles out the way so I'll be waiting on my rematch when she gets back to the Main Roster." I explained I noticed a black box in Finn's hand so I pointed at it, he then opened his hand and revealed it to be a jewlery box.

"It's not an engagement ring, I promise." He insisted tossing it to me, I caught it with ease and opened it, it was a silver ring with a small blue diamond surrounded by regular diamonds.

"If its not an engagement ring then what is it? " I asked taking it out the box and sliding it onto my ring finger it was pretty.

"A promise ring."

"Aren't we a little old for that ? " I asked without thinking.

"Do you want it or not, Lex ? " Finn asked I flipped him the finger

"Of course."

* * *

**AN:/ So thats it, thats the end. Im not sure if i should follow it with a one-shot or sequel. But thank you for reading and/or reviewing**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lexia &amp; Finn Are Back,**

**New story .**

**Centuries up now :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lexia &amp; Finn Are Back,**

**New story .**

**Centuries up now :)**


End file.
